


心羽情缘 (全)——番外六

by Faircity



Series: You Don't Know That!/天意怎知 [12]
Category: Hacksaw Ridge (2016)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Married Couple, Married Life, Parent-Child Relationship, Post-Canon
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-17 23:56:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11279436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faircity/pseuds/Faircity
Summary: 战争结束，最勇敢的战士和天使相爱了。和平年代，善良的年轻医生也遇到了他自己的天使。





	1. Chapter 1

五岁那年的初夏，Tommy遇见了他的天使。

那是个阳光格外晴好的安息日清晨，圣餐礼结束后，教堂照例给前来做礼拜的人们准备了简单的茶点，几个alpha叫他papa去帮忙看看教堂那台怎么也修不好的割草机，牧师夫人在茶点桌旁拉着daddy说话。一时没了人管的小Tommy追着今年夏天发现的第一只蜻蜓，乐颠颠地飞跑进与教堂相连的牧师宅邸后花园。

这不是他第一次在礼拜后跑到这个花园来玩了，一般这个时候都不会有人，他常常可以尽情地玩一会儿花园里的秋千。牧师家的两个孩子早就长大去外州上大学了，善良的beta夫妇从来不锁花园门就是为了方便他们这些孩子随时进来玩。所以他冲进花园一眼看见秋千已经被另一个孩子占据时，着实一懵。

然而短暂的意外很快就被惊叹取代——在三种第二性别的男性中，omega男性容貌出众的最多，beta则多数性格内敛可靠而样貌平凡，可这个大约比他年长两三岁的beta男孩儿，却有一双启明星般澄亮纯净的大眼睛，比林奇堡小镇上Tommy认识的所有omega小朋友都漂亮，大概是因为猛然见到生人，原本有些苍白的脸颊晕开两抹淡淡的和双唇一样动人的玫瑰色，长长的睫毛轻轻一扑。

有那么几秒钟，小Tommy几乎连呼吸都忘了，屏着气呆呆地盯着秋千上的小哥哥看。

小男孩曾经好奇问起过战场上的事，比如“daddy那时为什么不能戴红十字头盔”，父亲们没法给这么小的孩子讲战争的残酷、人性的扭曲，alpha父亲只好临时编了个故事，将他的daddy描绘成从天而降的战地天使，并且故作神秘地和他约定要保守这个“大秘密”。所以小Tommy心目中的天使，都是像daddy一样，眉目温存，笑容暖煦，让人看一眼就甜进心里。

而这玫瑰少年般的男孩，珠白色印度绸短裤下赤着双脚，花瓣儿似的脚趾上沾着晨露，因为肩膀太瘦，略宽大的纯白水手领衬衣在初夏的晨风里飘飘的，就像踏露而至的天使收拢在身后的雪白翅膀，无疑更“证实”了小alpha的坚信。

上帝啊，他甚至有和daddy如出一辙的焦糖色眼睛和微卷棕发——大概是天使标配？Tommy为自己这一发现激动不已。

而对方显然以为他是眼巴巴盯着秋千架，没说话却就要跳下来让给他。

“啊……不不，”小男孩赶忙摆手，“我、我不是来荡秋千的，你、你玩吧……”

小鹿似的大眼睛里流露出少许迟疑，Tommy赶紧笑着点点头。男孩似是放心，又攥着吊链微微前后轻晃着，并不荡起来。Tommy压抑着乱跳的心悄悄近前几步，直走到秋千架旁，小天使还是没说话，却也没有要躲开他的意思，一双那么好看的眼睛望着他，竟然藏着些许与年龄极不符的哀伤。Tommy鼓起勇气，用最像小绅士的语气轻声自我介绍。

“我是Tommy，我家住在教堂前边第四条街，有苹果树和花水木的那座白色房子。”

对方认真地听着他说，然后微微一笑，眼神是温和的，可即使笑着，Tommy也能看出，他并不真的开心。是被爸爸或妈妈训斥了吗？

Tommy四下望望，并没看见任何大人的影迹。

“你的爸爸妈妈呐？”

清亮的焦糖色眼睛一黯，男孩轻轻摇摇头，依然没有开口。

——摇头是什么意思呢？Tommy有些茫然地思忖着：爸爸妈妈不在他身边？不知道他们在哪儿？…… 无论是哪种可能，小alpha心里都充满了同情。要是他找不到daddy和papa了，肯定要比这个小哥哥还难过。

“我papa当兵的时候是最勇敢的战士，他可有办法了，我请papa帮你找你的家人？” 尽管特别想帮忙，小男孩还是牢记着跟papa的保密约定，将daddy是天使这个“大秘密”咽回去了。

然而低垂的棕发脑袋还是摇了摇，大眼睛里忽然闪起水光。Tommy吓着了，赶紧上去小心地握住他扶在吊索上的右手——凉凉的。当护士的daddy告诉过他，冷和饿的时候，我们就很容易难过和生病，难怪小天使看上去不开心。他忽然想起自己口袋里的巧克力糖。家里客厅的书架顶层放着一只红色的圆筒，里面装满了各色新奇口味的巧克力糖，是Glover叔叔去欧洲旅行寄给他的礼物，别说林奇堡了，就连里士满最酷的糖果店也没有那样精美的巧克力。daddy每天早晨会把红色圆筒拿下来，让他在里面挑选一块，只有一块。

小男孩毫不犹豫地掏出来，伸出掌心递上。

“给你吃。Daddy说巧克力会让人开心哦。”

焦糖色大眼睛忽地扬起，有些吃惊似的望住他，Tommy刚看到映在清澈双瞳上小小的自己，一瞬间的光亮就又暗下去了，小天使还是摇摇头。

欸，巧克力也摇头？小Tommy这下不知如何是好了，低头瞥见自己一直夹在胳膊底下的儿童版圣经，灵光一闪。

圣经中间夹着一根雪蓝色的羽毛，是跟daddy和papa去蓝岭山的树林里玩时他在一丛灌木的枝叶中间偶然发现的。papa把他驼在肩膀上，让他够下高处的羽毛，daddy说蓝色知更鸟完好的翅羽很难拾获，会给发现它的人带来好运气。小Tommy欢喜得不得了，视若珍宝地将这片蓝羽夹在自己的圣经里。

他记得daddy说这话时摸着他的头发和悦微笑的样子，穿过林间的细碎阳光片影中，是最明媚温暖的一片。他想，天使就应该这样笑，带着世间所有的甜蜜与美好。

他并不懂得那是什么样的情绪，可他忽然愿意以稚嫩微小的力量去努力，让眼前这双同样好看又温柔的棕眸里亮起这样的笑。

焦糖色大眼睛在看见递到自己面前这根美丽无暇的蓝羽毛时，果然再次亮了起来。小天使抬起头，静静地注视进小alpha那双同样纯澈澄蓝的眼睛里。

“这是蓝色知更鸟的羽毛，可以带来好运气……嗯，难过的时候拿着它看看，就会开心一些啦。”

他一动不动地举着，等了几秒钟，然后惊喜地看到对方慢慢伸出手，小心地将他手里的羽毛接了过去，指尖触到他的手指，还是凉凉的，唇角却浅浅漾起一抹笑容，虽然还是带着Tommy看不懂的那种哀伤，也足够让小男孩在心里小小地雀跃一下了——后来他读了那么多书，学了几种语言，现代的、古典的，可没有任何一种语言写成的任何一首经典诗篇，有个早晨，阳光下转瞬即逝的一抹微笑那样纯美动人。

小Tommy想起papa故事里的幸福结尾，勇士与天使……忽然的就觉得双颊不知怎的热得发烫。他上前轻轻拉了一下那雪白衣角，有点儿害羞却无比郑重地望着那双焦糖色眼睛说道：“等我长大了，会和papa一样勇敢……我保护你，不让你伤心，好不好？”

那男孩安静而认真地凝视了他一会儿，让五岁的小alpha不好意思起来，脸红得像熟透的苹果，甚至能听到自己扑通扑通的心跳声，可是，他没有躲开那温柔又哀静的目光。

然后，他再次看到一个微笑——这次没有一闪而过，是清晰而明亮的，映亮了那张略显苍白的小脸，Tommy在那双漂亮眼睛里看到松子糖做的星星，原来天使的笑，真的会甜到心里啊……

 

全家一起坐车离开教堂的时候，Tommy脸红红地告诉daddy，他把那根雪蓝色的羽毛送给了“和daddy一样好看的小天使”，而且小天使的笑甜极了，眼睛像松子糖…… daddy揉着他的一头金发笑出声来，就连前面驾车的papa也朗声大笑起来。

“Tommy这是想吃松子糖了吧！”

小男孩不解地眨眨眼睛，两位父亲虽然看上去挺高兴，却一点不像为他遇到了另一位天使而惊喜的样子。不过随后papa在镇中心停了车，牵着他去糖果店买了两块松子糖给他，对于一个五岁的孩子，也足够精神一振并忘记刚才的短暂困惑了。

他们开车去邻镇的Hal叔叔家吃安息日午餐，Hal的三个女儿都特别喜欢Tommy，因为家里没有兄弟，Desmond叔叔和Smitty叔叔带Tommy来玩的时候公主游戏里才能有骑士和王子。等大人们聊得差不多尽兴时，四个孩子已经在小妹妹卧室里，挤在被子枕头搭的“城堡”底下睡得呼呼的了。

Tommy不知道自己被papa抱上车，是在公路上才朦胧半醒过来，依稀察觉枕在daddy腿上，温柔的手轻若有若无地轻拍着他的后背，让他再次舒服地昏昏欲睡，在即将跌回梦乡之际听到daddy和papa刻意将声音压的极低的交谈，显然他们以为孩子还在熟睡。

“……真是太让人心碎，我前年在报纸上看到那报导时没忍住就落泪了……没想到那对军医和随军牧师夫夫的孩子竟是咱们教堂牧师的教子……”

“我也记得，老兵聚会上大家还骂了好久，简直比小日本还丧心病狂，这些人渣！……”

一小会儿的沉默后，Tommy已经又快睡着了，papa一声叹息让他再次醒了。  
“你也别太难过了，Dossy，幸好Rodrigues医生还继承了些家族财产，让孩子不至于进孤儿院或落到刻薄亲戚手上受罪……牧师不是说，那个教会寄宿学校挺不错，不会苦待孩子？”

“可学校在英国，万水千山的……虽然是他爹地的母校，大概过去的老师什么的会照顾这孩子，那、那也到底只是个学校，不是家啊，那么远，就连圣诞节、暑假，都没法回来，牧师这次接他来住几天，秋天开学后就不知何年何月能再见了呢……”

“唉，我听说他们夫夫两人去朝鲜战场前都立了遗嘱，一旦两人都有不幸就送孩子去Rodrigues牧师英国老家的母校，是遗嘱里安排好的，不然他教父也不肯舍得吧。”

“牧师夫人说，孩子一直盼着爹地和爸爸回家，盼了一年……慢慢长大懂事了，去年才明白，爹地和爸爸永远都不会回家了……然后就很少说话了，医生又说没有什么病……怕他见生人更不自在，我这次也没敢提出看看那孩子……”

“一下子两个父亲都没了，总得有些时间适应呢，说不定去英国换个环境，反而能好起来……”

充满了陌生词汇的成年人对话让小Tommy的眼皮越来越沉，睡着前最后的意识是daddy搂着他的手臂轻柔地微微收紧，他熟悉的混合着艾芙皂块、苹果花和医院消毒水淡淡味道的干净气息，让他觉得安全又温暖。

 

小男孩踩着夏天的尾巴进了小学。生活太美好也太忙碌，每天都有新的东西要学习，还有篮球训练、唱诗班、科技竞赛……占据了他绝大部分的记忆空间。因此多年后，他为高中历史课布置的朝鲜战争论文去市立图书馆查阅资料，看到那篇“自愿留下陪护无法撤走的伤员，军医与其随军牧师丈夫被北韩士兵残忍射杀”的报道时，除了一个热血少年的义愤和痛心，也并没有想起那个接过他递上的雪蓝色羽毛时露出一个天使般动人微笑的beta男孩。

念中学后，小少年开始骑单车上下学，因为换了路线，每天会从牧师宅邸后花园的矮围栏边经过。不知为什么，他时常下意识地望向花园里的秋千架。不是会有小孩子出来玩的时间，橡木板的座椅上总是空空的，可Tommy总觉得在哪个时候，那里曾经有个瘦瘦的身影，一身纯白，像收拢了翅膀踏着晨露降落人间的天使……又似乎是什么时候，童年的自己曾和另一个孩子一起挤坐在这秋千架上，那孩子手里拿着一支雪蓝色的羽毛，朝他甜甜地笑……

偶尔他会有点茫然——这到底是童年的模糊记忆，还是一个特别美丽的梦？这个梦可真好，每次想起来，似乎都能闻到松子糖的清甜香味儿……

念完了华府的名校回到林奇堡，成为Dr.Doss-Ryker的年轻人依然每天路过牧师宅邸的后花园，如果是和爹地一起步行上班或回家，父子俩常常边走边聊，倒不太会注意，可每当他自己骑单车，还是习惯似的瞄一眼花园里的秋千架。听说他们安息日会教堂的老牧师很快就要退休了，他心里悄悄地希望新来的牧师家里有小孩，很可能就不会拆掉这架秋千——虽然橡木板的座椅依然总是空空的。

直到他在林奇堡医院工作的第一个初夏。

那天清早，做了个连夜紧急手术的年轻医生被外科主任特准了半天假回家补眠。林奇堡第一例体外心肺循环手术圆满成功的喜悦，让他欢快地哼着《斯卡伯勒集市》将单车踩的飞一样。即使这样，他还是在路过牧师宅邸后花园时，情不自禁地往里面瞥了一眼。

晨风里飘曳的雪白衬衣，卷着裤边的黑色便装长裤下赤裸的削痩双足，肘弯圈着秋千的吊索，双腿上摊开一本厚厚的书，沉浸在阅读中的人低着头，只能看到一头稍及耳际的微卷棕发，然而毫无疑问是个成年男子，和Tommy朦胧心念中的稚嫩身影完全不合，却也不是他认识的任何人，至少不是此刻能够合理出现在牧师宅邸的任何人。就在他失神的一瞬间，秋千上的人就像感应到他的注目似的，忽地扬起脸。

初升的晨阳让他披着一层浅金色纤细轮廓，那样的光影里，一双大大的棕眸像蓝岭山下清可见底的溪涧洗过的烟水晶。

初夏的晨风里，仿佛忽然飘来松子糖微凛的清甜，淡淡的，远远的，就如来自童年时光……

咚的一声巨响，紧随着路人的惊叫，让Dr.Doss-Ryker猛地惊醒，这才发现自己竟然趴在地上，而半秒钟前分明还在他屁股底下的脚踏车正同样躺在路边的树底下，轮圈还在自得其乐地瞎转着，然后额头立刻就冲起一阵火辣辣的痛。

Damn，他竟然大白天踩着单车直直撞上了大树。

 

———TBC———

 

关于设定：

“Tommy的小天使”的身世我是私自部分借用了历史真实事件“Chaplain–Medic Massacre”（“军牧-军医大屠杀”，无官方中文翻译）。国际公认朝鲜战争期间最令人发指的战争罪行之一。1950年7月16日，韩国大田市附近一场激烈战斗后，美军第24步兵师损失惨重，有30名危重伤员无法随部队撤离，被滞留在战场附近一座山顶，作为不配武器的非战斗人员，本应享受优先撤退权的随军牧师Herman G. Felhoelter上尉和陆军医务官Linton J. Buttrey上尉明知敌军即至、滞留人员绝无生还可能，仍自愿留在山顶陪伴照顾这些伤员。朝鲜军队靠近时，为了事后能找到战友尸骨给予其家人安慰，Felhoelter军牧强令Buttrey医务官逃生（后者在逃生途中重伤致残）。朝军首先射杀了为伤员做临终圣事的军牧，然后逐一杀害全部30名伤员。因Buttrey医务官的侥幸生还，美军后得以寻回事发地，由于罪行过于残暴，只收殓到3具可辨身份的尸体。

在第二次世界大战期间，随军牧师的阵亡率在美军各兵种阵亡率中名列第三，仅次于步兵和战斗机组（战地医务兵列第四）。作为不佩武器的非战斗人员，军牧阵亡率惊人之高的原因事后被军史学家们公认的有四：他们常冲到炮火最密集处为濒死伤员做临终圣事；身为天主教神父的军牧因为教义和特殊教职拒绝离开炮火下濒死或重伤的伤员；较年轻的军牧们在战场常自愿充当医务人员助手或担架员，从而也成为重点目标；太平洋战场上日军公然违反日内瓦公约重点射杀医务兵和军牧（前者是为了让伤员得不到医治从而大量减员美军战斗力，后者是为了打击士气，因为在天主教和基督教一些教派文化中，死前无神父/牧师来做临终圣事对教徒来说是非常悲惨可怕的事）。


	2. Chapter 2

刚刚清晨7点多，小城的工作日还没有开始，最先围上来的是两个下夜班路过的工人，路边店面早起来洒扫开门的几个店主也迅速跑过来帮忙。

“小伙子，你没事儿吧？”  
“流这么多血！”  
“去我店里打电话叫医生吧！”

围观群众好心的吵吵嚷嚷让Tommy本来就又痛又晕的头一下涨成两个大，一边挣扎着坐起来一边拽住要去打电话的面包店胖大叔。

“别……我就是医生……”

“……对哈！这不是Dr.Doss-Ryker吗？Ryker厂主的儿子！”  
“Smitty Ryker？他家不就住后面那条街，Martin你赶紧去把Doss护士喊来！”

Tommy很想拦着他们去喊他爹地——他可不想一大清早有人敲开家门告诉两位父亲他倒在大街上头破血流，爹地搞不好要被吓出心脏病来，然而那个叫Martin的食品店小伙计已经飞快地跑远了。围观群众们七手八脚地要试着把他从地上架起来时，忽然一双赤足出现在他眼皮底下。

那不是一双工人或店员的脚，夏季轻薄羊毛长裤随意挽起的裤管下，线型柔美的脚踝纤细到盈手堪握，瘦而匀实的脚背上趾骨清晰地突出着，大概是踩了露水和冰凉路面，花瓣儿一般好看的脚趾泛着微白……  
蓦地回过神来的年轻医生还没来得及抬头，来人却主动俯身半跪在他身边，下一秒，一块叠得整整齐齐的方形织物就覆上了他额头的伤口。

“这个应该能很快止住血，来，按住，”同样削痩却修长好看的手轻轻握起他的手腕，引导他抬起自己的手按上已经被盖住的伤口，焦糖色大眼睛有着和手指微寒体温截然不同的温暖，“一切都会好的，大家已经去找人来帮你了。”

Tommy好像忽然就明白了，为什么爹地当年能在战场上救活那么多本来没什么希望活下来的重伤员。这样的温柔眼眸和安抚话语，并不见得比不上药和血浆。

还没等他捋清思路问些什么，一辆熟悉的酒红色福特就冲破晨曦停在路边，刹车过猛发出的嘶鸣刺激着他剧烈撞击后尚且脆弱的脑部神经，Tommy下意识闭了一下眼睛捂住耳朵，再睁开的时候，眼前还是充满关切的漂亮棕眸——不过，换成了他亲爱的爹地。

前医务兵小心拿开儿子按在额头的手帕，仔细查看了一下伤口和瞳孔反应，然后竖起左手食指平行摇摆了两下，Tommy到底是医生，不用交代就乖乖配合跟着爹地手指的移向转动眼球，回答了有没有头晕、恶心、眼花症状的问题，确认了胳膊腿都没骨折，他看到爹地紧张的表情放松了不少，心疼地轻轻拍了一下他的脸颊：“没有脑震荡，中度擦伤，应该不需要缝针。试试站起来怎么样，宝贝儿？我们回家去清洗一下伤口，给你些止疼药。”

他那当年在军营负重15公斤拉练二十公里后还能大气不喘去找队友斗飞刀的papa上前来，轻轻松松就把儿子的胳膊甩到肩头架起来，跟围观的乡邻们大大咧咧笑道：“没事儿没事儿，我家Desmond当年，一脸血找不见眼睛的都医活了，他这不算啥……麻烦大家了啊！下次去我那儿修车一定给你们打八折！”

男人们帮着Smitty将撞坏的单车搬上皮卡货仓，已经被塞进后座绑好了安全带的年轻医生有一句没一句听着papa用分明骄傲爆棚却表面不满的口气跟乡邻们“抱怨”着“大半夜还要做手术！这孩子啊，对工作太上心啦！看看折腾一宿都昏在路上了！”……直到回到家被扶上自己的床，爹地捧出好久没派上过用场的医疗箱给他处理伤口，随口说了一句：“幸好你还带了块手帕压上，这会儿血都止住了呢。”

——手帕！……

他赶忙四下寻视，看到那块染着血的白手帕被爹地放在床头并没扔掉，长吁一口气，随后想起了什么又从床上跳起来，也不管牵动了伤口疼得直龇牙，抓住爹地就急急地问：“那个人呢？！”

“哪个人？” Desmond一脸茫然。

“就、就……不认识的那个！那个beta男生！”

一直叉抱着双臂斜倚在门框边看着丈夫给儿子治伤的Smitty挑了一下眉梢，表情忽然忧愁起来，看了看丈夫，迟疑道：“我说……Desmond亲爱的，你确定他没脑震荡？”

 

Desmond只当儿子是外伤应激反应，判定Tommy今天必须卧床全休。打电话到医院为他请假时，院长听是连夜做了手术回家路上因为“过度疲劳”出了意外，特别过意不去，不等要求就慷慨批了一个礼拜的带薪假，顺便还给Desmond也放了假让他在家好好照顾宝贝独生子，并再三叮嘱“彻底养好了再来上班”。而Tommy生性闲不住，在床上躺了两个小时就觉得床单上有刺，难受得不行，幸好爹地在他信誓旦旦会乖乖在床上休息后出门买菜去了，年轻医生踩着锁门声掀开被子跳下床，从枕头底下摸出刚才偷偷藏起来的手帕。

纯白的高支纱细棉布手帕，比较细致讲究的男生会整齐地折成四方形随身装在西装长裤口袋里那种，一角绣着雏菊蓝色的斜花体S.R.字样。Tommy是普通人家的孩子，不怎么在意吃穿打扮，不过他念的是华府名校，同学大多出身非富即贵，每天眼见的都是精着细物，后来当了医生，职业形象需要也添置了些体面行头，对这些搭配饰物了解得不少，一看就知这看似简单低调的随身小物实则来自欧式高定裁缝店，绣字不但是精湛的纯手工，连刺绣、锁边用的线都是上等的细蚕丝。然后他回忆起那双芭蕾舞者一样好看的赤足，挽着的裤管下的纤瘦脚腕，温存的焦糖色大眼睛……那个beta青年，总共不过跟他说了两句话，他却记得那口音，字正腔圆的好听，绝不是本地人，好像跟他医学院那两位英籍教授有些相像，于是可能是游客？可林奇堡压根不是旅游城市啊，那么是来探亲访友的？他为什么会在牧师宅邸？从来没听说过牧师在国外有亲戚啊……

更让他困惑不解的是，那分明完全没见过的青年，怎么会让他觉得似曾相识？难道是长得像过去的某个同学或朋友？从幼稚园到住院医期间所有的同学朋友在脑子里过了个遍，也没有哪个符合，恐怕唯一有几分神似的就是他爹地年轻的时候……这就更离谱了，要是爹地那一方的亲人他怎么可能不知道……

Tommy从不以貌取人，但喜欢外表佳美的事物是人之天性，何况他自己就是个容貌英俊的年轻alpha，如果曾经遇到这么精致美好的beta或omega，出于alpha的本能也绝对会留有印象。可这人如同他童年和少年时总做的那个半真半幻美梦里的小天使，好像转瞬就消失了影迹，甚至也如出一辙地留下淡淡松子糖清甜芬香，萦住了他的心。

趁着爹地还没回家，alpha男孩溜到洗手间，浪费了半块香皂把那块手帕反反复复洗了好几遍，简直都快把绣线的颜色洗褪了，干净到能直接当手术的无菌绷带用。烘干熨平后，整齐地折回正方块儿，他摸着那两个小小的蓝色绣字：S.R.很可能是姓名首字母，所以他是叫Steven? Sean? Sammuel? ……

胡思乱想了一天，晚饭时他无精打采地搅着爹地特意为他熬的球芽甘蓝花椰菜汤，拨弄着掉在桌上的面包屑，下意识地拼了个歪歪妞妞的“S”出来，给丈夫添菜的Desmond看了儿子一眼，摇摇头，柔声劝道：“再吃一点儿，Tommy，十字花科蔬菜对伤口愈合有好处。”

显然，男孩压根没听清自己爹地说的什么，一边继续将汤搅得一塌糊涂，一边遮遮掩掩地问道：“呃，daddy……咱家有和我差不多大的堂兄弟吗？可能……远房的？很远很远，我没见过那种？……”

Desmond显然被这没头没脑的一句问愣了，不过他向来不敷衍孩子，还是认真想了一会儿，才答道：“没有。你问这做什么？”

Tommy依然不死心地追问：“那，不是堂兄弟也行……有叫Steven的亲戚吗？或者叫Sam的……”  
他等了一会儿才意识到餐桌上忽然安静得诡异，一抬头发现两位父亲都忧心忡忡地盯着他看，爹地伸手拿手背试他额头的温度，而papa则像看白痴一样打量了他一下，再次转向爹地：“会不会撞出什么和脑震荡相似的病啊？……”

 

虽然Smitty的“医学”意见在另外两个人分别是医生和护士的三口之家里没什么参考价值，Desmond还是不敢大意，尽管父子俩都确认这不是会有隐患的大伤，为了保险，第二天的安息日，Tommy还是被勒令卧床休息，没有一起去教堂。中午全家一起吃午饭时，爹地似是随意地告诉他一个消息：他们教堂的老牧师下周一就正式退休，随后会搬去佛罗里达和长女一家一起住，在阳光灿烂的海滨小镇颐养天年。接任的是老牧师的教子，据说按立之后就被海外宣教会派遣到日本的教会，最近刚刚结束了海外服务期，才回美国几天。

“下个礼拜新牧师就第一次主持圣餐礼了，希望你别错过啊，Tommy。”爹地看起来很期待，似乎今天第一次见到这位新牧师印象不错，“人家才比你大两岁，就独立去日本工作了两年多，23岁就当上牧师了呢，听说在欧洲也读了个特别有名望的大学。”

“我们家Tommy 23岁还当上了医生呢，也是名牌大学毕业的，全届第一名！”papa争强好胜的alpha本性总是在提到自己唯一继承人的时候难以自持地显露，“我还18岁就去南太平洋上打了三年仗呢！”看到儿子窘得无以复加的表情和丈夫带着警告微微眯起的眼角，机灵的中年alpha咧嘴一笑，赶紧补充：“我还追到了全步兵师最好看最勇敢最善良的小医务兵！”

Desmond羞得连脖颈都红了，抓起平铺在大腿上的餐巾就掷向自己没正没经的丈夫，那软绵绵的一下说是打，还不如说煽风点火更恰当。Tommy眼见着被餐巾正中胸口的papa蓝眼睛亮得像林子里瞄见了白尾鹿的大灰狼，额头的皱纹里都挤满了得意洋洋的笑，他差不多已经可以预见到今天家里的晚餐一定会迟开。

——为什么有的alpha得到一个天使般的爱人就那么容易呢？！为什么他们还特别喜欢当着别的alpha的面秀恩爱呢？！

年轻医生无比愤愤不平地戳着盘子里已经被他戳得千疮百孔的土豆。

 

虽然院长当他是“工作过度疲劳意外事故”给了优厚的假期，可Tommy哪里好意思也装糊涂呀，根本就是他自己鬼迷心窍看牧师家后花园里的漂亮青年撞上的大树，再说也只是皮外伤，当天就止血开始愈合了。于是休息了一个大周末，他还是周一一清早就跑去医院上班了。没想到电梯在外科那层打开门，前台的接待员和护士一看见他就鼓起掌来，然后其他医生和员工也拍手叫好，几个年轻医生上来对他又拍又推，就连病人也朝他投来敬慕的笑容。Tommy差点吓傻，一边挡开不顾他头上还缠着纱布企图去揉他头发的爪子，一边结结巴巴地问：“怎——怎么啦？”

和他爹地极熟络、从小看着他长大的外科护士长将一份当日的《林奇堡日报》放到前台桌上，手指点点第三版，笑道：“Dr.Doss-Ryker，外科以你为荣，有Doss护士当年轻伤不下火线的顽强啊。”

年轻医生莫名其妙地拿起报纸一看标题：林奇堡成为全国第一列成功施行体外心肺循环手术的中小城市。这倒没什么，然而他看到副标题就傻眼了——年轻医生无私敬业连夜手术，过度疲劳遭遇意外。

报道应该是采访了手术团队里其他的医生护士，过程倒是写的详实，评价也很公允，甚至可以算得上有一定科普意义，然而后面用了整整三段写他如何在一天工作后又被紧急叫回医院做了十个小时高难度的手术，然后“疲惫不堪”“挣扎”着回家的路上“体力不支”晕倒撞到路边“因公负伤”。这不着声色就能感动美国的文笔他都不用看作者署名就知道是谁干的。

好容易哼哼哈哈地逃过了或慰问或恭维他的同事或病人，Tommy躲进急诊医生休息室第一件事就是打电话到报社，要了社会版主笔记者Chris Hughes的分机。

Chris Hughes是Tommy的中学篮球队队友，两人一直是最佳内线搭档和最好朋友，一起度过了充满憧憬、不安和白日梦的alpha青春期。《林奇堡日报》是Chris曾祖父创办的，他从小就立志当第四代主编，大学也是在华府读的，主修英语文学。这个好朋友仗义又热情，充满了社会正义感和正能量——就可惜总是将无处可用过剩的那些倾注到文字报道里，打当校报主编那会儿就总喜欢不遗余力地将自己的好哥们儿塑造成爱情小说里的完美男主角形象，一个州科学竞赛被他报道成曼哈顿计划，而Tommy就是算出最后一个公式让原子弹得以横空出世最终捍卫了美利坚的大英雄。从小比较信奉科学理性的Tommy总觉得那是青春期紊乱的荷尔蒙分泌导致的，没想到Chris的青春期一下就持续了十好几年。

“你写的那都是什么鬼！”电话一通他就忍不住低吼道，“你是不是有病！”

“哎呀，Doc，伤好点没？”隔着电话Tommy都能看到对方那让人爱也不是恨也不是的英俊笑脸，“我有病怕什么，你那儿不是有好多药吗，你还有处方权。”

“你怎么也不打听清楚了就胡写，什么‘体力不支’！当年篮球队里唯一打满过全场的就是我和你！”Tommy想起把他写成个omega小姑娘的形容词就恨得牙根发痒，“我那根本不是晕倒的好么，就是不小心刮了一下路边的树！”

“喂喂喂，你这是无端质疑新闻工作者的职业道德了啊，”哪边的主笔先生也不乐意了，“谁说我没打听？我采访了当时在现场的群众啊，面包店店主和食品店伙计都说你就是晕倒了，还说是Smitty叔叔亲口说的，你做了那个超级难做的手术，过度疲劳紧张啦。”

这下Tommy哑口无言了，那时候他好像真的听他papa信口跟围观群众这么扯了一通。正气得不知道怎么应对，那边Chris还笑得特别高兴：“你怎么倒的那是次要的，你没发现今早林奇堡市民爱家乡的自豪感都特别高涨吗？让民众对本地公立医疗的质量充满信心，你个人做点儿牺牲有什么呀？哎对了，Desmond叔叔最近什么时候烤苹果派啊？”

大记者的好朋友握紧了挂在脖子上的听诊器，露出一个十分阴险的冷笑：“你还真敢吃。我这儿可有好多药，我还有处方权。”

 

歪打正着的，那天Tommy竟真吃上了苹果派。Dr.Doss-Ryker被医院里的护士们背着Doss护士戏称为外科小王子，脸俊人好医术高，金光闪闪的名校高材生，又是家里独子，父母都是容易相处的好人，爱情小说家才敢写的人设，就活生生在身边，于是那些期待着电影里浪漫医护恋情、少女/少男怀春的年轻omega和beta护士们——甚至已经不太年轻的——只要一看见这个年轻的alpha医生，瞳孔的瓦数立刻从节能小夜灯蹿升到高亮无影灯，明的暗的示好隔三差五就要让Tommy尴尬一次。就算是在大多数alpha男孩都对两性关系充满好奇的青春期，他也觉得盖玻片底下的细胞比那些甜腻腻娇滴滴的omega有趣多了；就算真的要恋爱，他所期冀的也是自己两位父亲那样的婚姻：在漫长的岁月中，能够彼此理解、包容、扶持，爱得温柔又坚定，就像两枚齿轮磨合得严丝合缝。这样的人，你遇到他就能一下子知道他是你的另一半，用不着各种手段的探问尝试，而在此之前，他愿意耐心等候。Tommy没法控制别人对他有好感，只能一丝不苟地要求自己绝不做任何越礼的举动，甚至注意不给出任何可能意味着暧昧的暗示——比如同事下班后相约一起出去玩，必须确定在场要有另一个alpha男性他才会去，omega和beta同事的礼物他基本都会非常礼貌地在找借口婉拒掉。那些送巧克力送蛋糕的omega和beta们发现这招行不通，就改了策略开始送给轮值的团队全体，还别说，这下Tommy真的不好拒绝了。

今天也是如此——那个omega女护士比Tommy小三岁，曾经是他们中学的拉拉队队员，从十二三就暗恋着这个白马王子学长，当年的同学都盛传这特别怕血的女孩非要当护士就是为了将来能接近Tommy学长。好在俩人不是一个科系的，平常不怎么能遇到，她送的情人节巧克力Tommy就跟十几个其他omega、beta送的一样无比真诚歉意地推掉了。而这次，脑子还算聪明的omega在Dr.Doss-Ryker带伤复职的当天烤了一个华丽丽的大号苹果派送到外科前台，声称是送给姐妹科室同僚们的小礼物。其实外科谁不知道这些甜点糖果都是冲谁送来的呀？不过Tommy年纪小，是很多老员工看着长大的，当自家子侄那样待，又和他爹地一样谦和善良，大家知道他素来行事端正，也就一笑了之拿了这些额外福利。Tommy为了不让满眼期待的姑娘难堪，也只得象征性地拿了一小块儿，那苹果派的馅儿特别软，他不得不面对这些热情过分的omega时总是有那么点儿有如惊弓之鸟，一紧张，掉了一点儿在罩袍前襟上。

“哎呀，Dr.Doss-Ryker，我来帮你擦……”

Tommy发誓那一瞬间他绝对看见那姑娘眼睛跟军用手电似的亮一下，让他头皮发麻，立刻侧闪了一下：“不不，没什么的，我自己来，谢谢你，Mason护士。”

omega姑娘可谓越挫越勇，赶紧从护士制服裙袋里掏出一块儿小花手绢，将年轻医生逼到自己的身体和接待台之间：“那怎么行，你可还受伤呢，doctor……”

看到手绢，Tommy感觉好像有桶冰水拿一根就快劈断的脆弱木杆挑着悬在自己头顶。他莫名想起了那双温柔静的焦糖色眼眸和清澈动听的口音，顿时觉得omega护士缠上来的手臂就像伊甸园里苹果树下的蛇那么可怕……他赶紧试图不太粗鲁地脱身，没想到这节骨眼上，正对接待台的电梯门开了，唯一的乘客走出来看到正是这么一幕：一个穿医生袍的年轻alpha男子和一名omega女护士以非常会让人遐想的姿态拉扯在一起，omega一只手捏着一团花花绿绿的东西攀在alpha医生的胸膛上。

这位年轻访客一下愣在当场。

而随着电梯叮的一声响下意识转过头的Tommy，首先突入视线的是他心心念念惦记了三天的那双棕眸，然后第二眼便看到眼睛主人身上的浅蓝色罗马式衬衫和雪白领卡。*

他这才猛地明白过来为什么那天会看见这beta青年在牧师宅邸后花园安然自得地坐在秋千上读书，以及爹地前天说起的“新牧师”到底是谁。  
然而，当他紧接着注意到对方落在自己——和那个omega女护士身上的目光……顿时只听到头顶咔嚓一声响，刚才悬在头顶那桶冰水劈头盖脸淋下来大半，把他浇了个透心凉。

年轻的牧师肯定以为自己撞破了什么“好事”，赶紧低头回避，连电梯门都没出，抬手就按了里面的按钮。Tommy也顾不得绅士风度了，狠狠推开那个护士大长腿一迈就奔上去，手疾眼快地双臂扒住正要合上的电梯门，刚要开口却发现自己根本不知道人家叫什么。年轻牧师比他略矮小半头，低着头的姿势正好能看见他因为跑得太急剧烈起伏的胸脯，再抬起头，他看到那双棕眸平和依旧，并不带有任何论断色彩，不过，三天前清晨关切注视着他的那种温柔的暖意却消失了。

“Dr.Doss-Ryker？”或许是神职人员都接受过特殊的训练，让他们怎么在说话时不要让别人听出责备或不悦的态度，字正腔圆的好听口音此时听起来依然是温和的，尽管几秒钟前刚刚才目睹了那么难以澄清的一幕，“我是新上任的教区牧师Sebastian Rodrigues Jr.，我想您或许不记得了，周五您出意外时……”

“当然！我当然记得！那个——”Tommy僵硬地咽了一下，意识到刚才对方用的是最正式的职业称谓，只好出于尊重也顺着，“……Rev.Rodrigues，谢谢你……” **

“您太客气了，Doctor，”似乎不想听他继续说感谢的话，年轻牧师温和而毫不犹豫地打断了他，“我今天从报纸上才知道，原来您当时是尽职本分太过操劳晕倒的，作为教区牧师，理应上门慰问，可给您家打了电话，Doss先生告诉我您已经回来上班了，并说您会很愿意在医院接受拜访。请原谅，我不是故意打扰您和——不过我也看到……您恢复的似乎不错，”Tommy看到他似乎不着痕迹地往前台那边悄悄一瞥，脸颊微微泛上了红。那桶冰水剩下的小半桶于是也跟着浇了下来。而牧师却露出一个有点勉强的微笑，“这样我就可以放心了。愿上帝保佑您。”

眼看着对方又要抬手去按下楼的按钮，Tommy急的都快哭了：“我不是……我没……”

“我接下来还有家访，真的不能耽搁了，医院的电梯也不好停着太久吧？”轻声说完，焦糖色的大眼睛垂了下来，可这次，Tommy没有看到甜蜜，“再见，Dr.Doss-Ryker。保重。”

叮的一声响，电梯的门终于紧紧关上了。

年轻医生那刚刚启开一扇飘着雪白轻纱窗帘飘窗的爱情也是。

 

——TBC——

* 罗马式衬衫配纯白色领卡（collar）是新教绝大多数教派牧师的非宗教仪式场合的日常工作服饰。罗马式衬衫是直立领无弹布料的长袖或短袖衬衫，立领是双层的，咽喉部有6或8厘米的挖空开口，用来插入领卡。罗马式衬衫普通传道员、神学院学生也可以穿着，原本只有黑色，无衣袋、无饰边，象征回归教会、回归宗教生活，安首清贫，坚贞肃穆。随着19和20世纪欧美大规模开展赴亚非国家的传教活动，为了适应这些炎热国家的气候，驻在当地的欧美牧师和传道员开始穿浅蓝和白色罗马式衬衫，后来这风俗被他们带回父国，英格兰和北美许多地区的牧师也开始喜欢在夏季穿着浅蓝色罗马衬衫，给教众以亲切、包容、可信的感觉。白色领卡只有完成正规神学院学习、被按立授予牧师职位后才有资格佩带（就是欧美影剧常见的牧师脖子下面露出的一道长方形白色），形状是方形警示神职人员在宣讲神话语时应自己首先心思端正，无偏无倚，颜色为纯白，象征神的话语纯净圣洁，因此祂仆人的言谈也当如此。

** Rev.是Reverend的缩写，牧师的职业敬称，口语念出的时候即使是缩写也要说全称。西方除了Mr.，Miss等普通称谓和世袭贵族头衔，仅有六个职业中（医疗、学术、外交、司法、圣职、军职）的部分头衔被允许和接受作为日常称谓，医生（Dr.）、牧师（Rev.）、法官（Your Lordship/Ladyship, The Hon.）等是比较常见的。

小牧师叫Sebastian Rodrigues Jr., 继承的是他生前做随军牧师的beta父亲Sebastian Rodrigues XD


	3. Chapter 3

安息日的礼拜丝毫没有为可怜的Tommy提高自己在新牧师心目中的印象加分。那清澈悦耳的英伦口音简直就像水晶、玫瑰和天鹅翎羽编的捕梦网，牢牢地捉住他的魂魄，每一个音节都漾着微甜的酒意，以至于布道结束时年轻alpha根本不记得自己听到了什么，只牢牢记住了布道人的声音。他站在信众中间排队领圣餐，随着前面的人越来越少、离圣坛和站在圣坛上身穿圣餐礼日雪白法衣的Rev.Rodrigues越来越近，年轻alpha的心也越跳越狂乱。等新牧师捏着掰开的圣饼在他额前划了个十字，轻喃道“这是基督的身体”，Tommy充耳不闻，脑子里只有那双焦糖色的漂亮大眼睛和动人声音，傻呵呵杵在那儿直愣愣地盯着牧师看。幸好在他前面领了圣餐的Desmond本能般的意识到什么，回头一看年轻牧师尴尬的神色和自己儿子断片了一样的眼神，赶紧过去使劲拽了一把儿子的衣袖，这才让Tommy回过神来，忙伸出手来接过圣饼，结结巴巴说了一声感谢主就夺路而逃，心里叫苦不迭——祸不单行那句话说的怎么就这么好呢。他在心上人主持的第一次圣餐礼上犯傻，别说挽回印象了，这回Sebastian不把他拉上黑名单就算他走运了。

极度低落的心情下，虽然晚餐爹地做了他特别喜欢的意大利宽面，Tommy还是没动几下刀叉，早早就上床睡了。儿子这么反常，向来细心的爹地怎么可能还察觉不出异样？于是临睡前，被跳上床的爱人拦腰搂住在肚子上蹭来蹭去的Desmond有几分无奈地放下正读着的圣经，手指插进那头已略可见几缕风霜尘迹却依旧浓密的金发，轻轻按揉着，像是安抚一只忠诚又粘人的金毛猎犬。Smitty舒服得昏昏欲睡时，就听丈夫带着笑意低声道：“咱家儿子怕是有喜欢的人了呢，Smitty。”

Alpha家主“哦”了一声，继续隔着睡衣蹭着爱人的肚子，过了两秒，延迟的信号弹终于嘭地一声发射出来，这个大脑都被陡然照得通亮。

“你说啥！？”

Desmond吃吃笑着将霍地窜起老高的alpha重新轻按回自己大腿上，继续着头皮按摩，力道恰到好处，手法熟练地道，没一会儿Smitty又心满意足地半眯起眼睛。

“我说，Tommy大概是喜欢上谁了，这不是很好吗？他也不小了。”

“他看上的是哪家孩子啊，beta? omega?”

Smitty翻个身，躺在Desmond大腿上仰头看自己爱人的眼睛，Desmond只是摇摇头：“不知道啊。”

“诶？那你怎么知道他有喜欢的人了。”

Desmond只好无声地叹口气——孩子就差把“我恋爱了”拿手术记号笔写在脸上了，恐怕只有你们这些心大如太平洋的alpha父亲才会视而不见吧。不过当过兵上过战场的人都很善于抓住重点、解决主要问题，所以他避而不答，只是说：“看这几天心事重重的样子，我猜啊，恐怕不是还没敢跟人家表白，就是表白了结果不太成功。”

Smitty躺在他大腿上瞪大眼睛，表情就跟听到肯尼迪总统又活过来了似的：“怎么可能……我Smitty Ryker的儿子，哪能这么怂！”

beta父亲默默在心里翻了个白眼，很想提醒丈夫回忆一下当年他那连“你愿意吗”都紧张得没问出口的求婚，然后再重新定义一下“怂”……不过为了把正事好好说完（前医务兵才不会承认也是为了自己已经不再年轻结实的腰着想），他忍耐着咽下要出口的嘲笑，好声好气道：“找个空儿，你和孩子聊聊？天天这么魂不守舍的也不是办法，他的工作可容不得分心啊。”

“Tommy从小就爱黏着你，你说什么他都乐意听，怎么叫我去……我又不是你们教堂的牧师我不会劝人啊。”

“我也不是牧师啊，在这种事情上孩子不需要牧师，只需要父亲就足够了，Smitty。”Desmond哭笑不得，不过依旧温言游说着，“Tommy早就不是小孩子了，比起单纯的倾听和安慰，更需要alpha父亲作为一个平等成年人的建议，‘同性别家长是孩子效仿的榜样’，记得不？”

这个Smitty确实记得。他们刚领养Tommy时Desmond将林奇堡公立图书馆所有关于家庭教育、儿童心理学的书都借了一遍，每天自己读完还摘要给他讲一遍，不能说他所有的都赞同——比如到底为什么要教小男孩儿在被另一个男孩欺负的时候不还手，但这一条他还是非常赞同的，尤其被奉为“榜样”，极大地满足了alpha家主天性中的强烈自尊。于是他长臂一伸，大手扣住那头微卷棕发，揽下爱人的脑袋在唇上重重吻了一下。

“好啦，这两天我就去打听打听Tommy到底喜欢上谁了，让你放心，顺便教教咱们家的男孩儿，怎么去追女孩儿……或男孩儿。”

Desmond难得露出顽皮的笑容：“你别教儿子去抢人家圣经那么追就行了。”

刚才还一脸当家alpha豪迈气的Smitty蓝眸一挑，一骨碌翻身起来就将人捞进怀里，啄吻着脸庞、脖颈，笑得特别不像好人：“啧，听听这委屈的呀，我家小医务兵这是还怨着我那时候犯混来着？”热到烫人的呼吸灼着耳廓，“那我可得好好补偿补偿他，对不？”

戏谑间，大爪子就已经钻进睡衣下摆，熟门熟路地攀上了柔软的胸脯，没揉弄两下就得意地觉出他的beta配偶已经半酥了腰，呼吸也乱成一团软软的棉絮：“Smit……别……明、明天还要——”

Smitty笑得更像扑住了小白尾鹿的大灰狼了：“明天还要怎么？”一手攥住小鹿两只手腕交叉按在头顶，一手伸进被子里轻松松就扯掉了睡裤，然后轻握住那已经半抬头的小可爱，俯身压上去将爱人的尖叫和呻吟和着深吻吞下。

“明天是礼拜天，Dossy宝贝儿，咱们什么也不用干……所以今晚……你想让我怎么‘补偿’你都行……”

 

事实证明，抢别人圣经，迟早是要还的——只是还的人是谁、怎么个还法，可待商榷。

神清气爽的大灰狼一早就一甩大尾巴变回金毛忠犬，早饭午饭都丰丰盛盛地装进托盘端上卧室，还附带一支插在玻璃小水瓶里的玫瑰花——趴在床上拿被子紧紧裹住自己一身羞耻痕迹的Desmond瞧见那朵花时不禁再次红了脸，抱着Smitty的枕头扭过头不看他。上帝啊，儿子都谈恋爱了，他还像个不知节制的新婚小伙儿，因为欢爱过度根本起不来床。可看着肇事者一脸深情关切，他无奈地发现自己根本没法生气。

夫夫二人缠绵了整个周末，除了对方哪儿还能想起别的。直到礼拜一过去一半了，Ryker厂主修着拖拉机，才猛地一拍脑门想起来答应了他家Dossy的事。正好那周Desmond轮到中班很晚才能回家，Smitty索性以“父子晚餐”为借口，约了儿子下班后去Tommy从小就喜欢的那家意大利小餐馆。父子闲聊着吃到半饱，Smitty实在不擅长旁敲侧击，“任务”又不能不完成，干脆开门见山问Tommy是不是对哪个年轻人有好感。时代不一样了，他也知道现在的孩子这种事情不太喜欢跟父母说，有点出乎意料的是，Tommy手里的叉子只是顿了一下，就低头轻轻“嗯”了一声。

——果然他家Dossy永远是对的！alpha父亲还没在心里佩叹完，就见对面的儿子拨拉着意面，无精打采地小声道：“不过没什么意义啦……他不喜欢我。”

——唔，这么说是“他”……男孩儿？……等等……Smitty终于找着了重点——怎么这次又给Dossy猜对了，还真是表白没成功？不应该啊，要是办个林奇堡家长心中最佳女婿/儿婿人选市民选择奖，他家Tommy差不多能包揽金银铜牌了，就听说过Tommy躲着那些天天对着他犯花痴的小护士，还是第一次听说人家躲着他。

Smitty抓抓脑袋，想起Desmond说到的“alpha父亲的建议”，无奈在这方面他实在经验有限——他和Dossy年轻时候，爱情可没有那么复杂。沉思了半天，才小心问道：“呐……你知道他为什么不愿意？”

Tommy一窘，总不能跟papa说“因为他以为我是那种跟omega护士随便调情的公子哥似的alpha医生”吧……他只好胡乱摇摇头。

“你是不是给人家起外号了？”Smitty只能从他自己的黑历史里挖掘线索。【作者：还记得电影原作Smitty和Des见面第一句就管Des叫竹竿吧……】

Tommy懵了一脸：“？？”

“……你抢人家东西了？”

盘子里的意面都快挂到脸上去了，Tommy几乎是错愕着脱口而出：“地球上怎么会有那种蠢蛋（idiot）啊……”

让他更错愕又不解的是，他papa太阳穴旁的青筋暴起，黑着脸低声吼出来。

“……臭小子！你说谁！”

 

父子俩虽在一间医院工作，可护士经常要三班倒，让Desmond有时一两天也没法在家里见着儿子。丈夫头天从儿子那儿探听出来的证实了他的猜测，然而听了Smitty给出的“建议”后，中年beta默默在心里叹了口气。第二天早上Tommy在父亲们起床之前就出门了，Desmond只好赶在午休时去了外科楼层的医生休息室。

休息室的那张双层床空着，沙发上却横躺着一个人，尽管一本医学杂志展开扣在脸上，从那和他papa像极了的高个儿长腿就知道是Tommy无疑。沙发下有张当天的《林奇堡日报》，大概Tommy是看着报纸睡着的，Desmond悄声上前拾起来，顺眼瞄见沙发边矮桌上乱扔一桌的糖纸和几块吃剩下的松子糖，抿起嘴唇摇摇头。

Tommy一个手术做到午饭时间都快过了，啃着三明治翻早上没来得及看的报纸，打开社会版就噎住了，喝了好几口水才缓过来——压版文章旁边配的三张照片其中一张就是他们的新牧师，Rev.Sebastian Rodrigues Jr.。文章是关于教会小学对新教改法案的反应，Rev.Rodrigues作为安息日教会的牧师接受了Chris的采访，回答了几个很有争议的问题，直引即使简短也看得出是进过了一番深思熟虑的，态度坦诚，措辞严谨，却很有原则和见地，还谈到自己在欧洲和日本教会学校的亲身经历和所见所闻。Chris也算青年才俊，眼光很高，评价中对这位和自己年龄相仿的年轻牧师却不吝赞美之词。Tommy把那篇文章仔仔细细读了三遍，觉得自己死党那煽情又绚浮的文笔今天特别详实真诚，不得个普利策什么的简直天理不容。照片就是个普通的采访人物标准黑白配图，背景似乎是在牧师自己的办公室里，可黑白照片自带的轻复古效果让被拍摄者看上去更梦幻了，看的年轻医生眼发直。可巧他正捧着报纸神游太空，早上已经打了三个电话也没能找到他的大记者又打了第四个，约他下班去打篮球，Tommy正想听他多说说采访Rev.Rodrigues的“内幕”，立刻答应了，所以赶紧利用午休时间小憩片刻。生物钟使然，轮值时哪怕刚做完特别累的手术他也睡得很浅，Desmond刚拿过床上的毛毯给他盖上，极轻悄的动作还是让他一下子就彻底醒了过来，乎地拍掉脸上的杂志，就看见爹地注视着他，一如既往笑得温柔慈爱。

一个眼神，Tommy就明白昨天跟papa聊的话爹地已经全数知悉了。快24岁的年轻alpha觉得自己又回到输了初中联赛季后赛趴在爹地肩膀上哭的那个晚上，Desmond伸手抚摸他脸颊时，干脆跪坐在沙发上就势一把拦腰搂住爹地埋进怀里蹭，让Desmond哭笑不得——这毛病也继承了他alpha父亲，外人面前多疼的伤、多大的委屈也绝不皱一下眉、掉一滴泪，可一见了他，就像家养大型犬科动物似的拼命撒娇求安抚。

Desmond拍拍儿子的后背。他和Smitty两个人都没有正常和幸福的童年，所以发誓要给Tommy截然不同的人生，从小将这唯一的儿子呵护得无微不至，Tommy又是个特别讨人喜欢的孩子，模样生得好不说，功课、体育还都出类拔萃，因此一直没受过什么大的挫折，偶尔考试得个B、输场比赛就是最难过的事了。平生第一次恋爱就开局不利，他念的那么多书、夸奖过他的那么多老师教授也不会教怎样应对这样的难题，可怜的男孩一下子不知所措了。做爹地的固然心疼，可做过战士的Desmond也知道，没经历过挫折的男孩永远是孩子，只有经历了的才会成长为男人。

“daddy都要叫你Dr.了，还抱着daddy撒娇，不怕别的医生看见笑话你，嗯？”说是这么说，眼角的细碎皱纹都在宠爱的笑意中化为窗外午后煦阳的温暖光线。而年轻医生的回答是将他的腰搂得更紧。Desmond笑着理了理儿子那一头金发：“就算不怕同事笑话，也不怕你的心上人知道了，笑你还是‘爹地的小男孩’(daddy's boy)？”

蚊子哼哼一样的声音闷在他的护士制服布料里：“反正他本就讨厌我。”

Desmond在儿子身边坐下，温凉的掌心覆上对方的右手手背。Tommy小时候偶不开心，他总是这样坐在他身旁，温柔地握住他的手，不需要说什么，男孩就能很快平静多了。现在他掌心下的是一个成年alpha男子骨节分明、线条刚毅的手，早就比他的还长还宽大，他已经无法用一只手握得过来，只能这样轻覆着。或许很快这双大手的主人就将从被宠爱的孩子成为去呵护伴侣、宠爱自己孩子的一家之主了，Desmond心里满是欣慰，也有些微的不舍。

“我家Tommy是个多好的小伙子，怎么会被‘讨厌’呢？恐怕你和……”他顿了一下，笑道，“……和那个年轻人之间，是有什么误会了吧。”

Tommy和自己爹地向来是无话不说的，两个人既是父子也是最好的朋友，即使这样，也不是什么光彩的事，男孩还是尴尬地红了脸：“他、他看见有个护士缠着我，以为是我主动的……可我没有！真的没有！我、我都快跪下求她别那样了！但是他就以为……然后，他就、就讨厌我，不愿意跟我说话了……”

Desmond安慰地拍了拍儿子的手背。

“那你和他解释了吗？”

Tommy茫然地看着爹地。

“我相信你决不会举止不端，可是如果那孩子和你认识不太久，还不了解你的品性为人，又是亲眼看见的，你也不能怪人家误会，特别是……”他故作悬念地一笑，“如果他其实也挺喜欢你的，结果以为你喜欢的是别人——那很可能不是讨厌或生气啊，更多的是伤心吧。”

Tommy的眼睛一下子亮起来了：“……daddy你是说……他、他其实……喜欢我？”

“我不知道，孩子。”Desmond温和地说道，“你也不知道。所以你为什么不去亲口问问他呢？告诉他事情不是他以为的那个样子，告诉他你觉得他是个多令你心动的人，然后问问他是怎么想的。这样至少他会知道，你爱他爱得坦诚勇敢，并且以说出这份爱意而骄傲……亲爱的，告诉我，你爱的人，是个好孩子吗？一个善良正直的男孩儿？”

Tommy使劲点点头：“就像天使一样美好。”

Desmond双手扶着儿子的肩膀，认认真真地望住他的眼睛：“那么，一个这样美好的人，他值得被体面地对待，无论是言行，还是这里，”左手轻按在儿子心口，“爱这样的好孩子不是什么见不得人的事。你喜欢他，就光明正大走到他面前，以全心的尊重和爱慕，诚实地告诉他，请求他给你一个机会向他证明你是个忠诚可靠的alpha，会一心一意爱他。”

他连初中都没读完的beta父亲念不出拉丁语情诗，除了圣经里朴素的句子也不会讲什么高深玄妙的人生哲理；然而就像懵懂的童年少年，需要来自父亲的建议和教导时，爹地只是告诉他最浅显也最信实的道理：用全部的善良诚实去爱和尊重。学业、事业和交友是如此，爱情亦然。Tommy忽然想，爹地一直这样地相信，也从小这般告诉他，大概是因为自己一生也都被papa这样近乎虔诚地对待着、并幸福着吧？

几分神似的漂亮棕眸一晃，他脑海里再次映出年轻牧师的影子。Sebastian也有这么一双天使般的焦糖色眼睛，笑容温恭哀静，却少见发自内心的甜蜜，仿佛总在心底因为什么悄悄疼痛着。他孤身从欧洲远赴日本奉献事工，再跨越重洋来到他们这小城，那似乎总藏着悲伤的眼神，是因为这从异乡到异乡的漂泊吗？他的家人呢？他是不是很孤单？

alpha与生俱来的保护欲在他心里充盈起前所未有的巨大力量。想想他papa比他年轻得多的时候就已经承担起一家之主的责任，将daddy爱得那么好……仿佛站在山间的岔路口，晨日浮上树梢那一秒，一切迷雾都瞬间烟消云散，那条并不平坦却最美最激动人心的路就在眼前，清晰明朗。

他知道那是他想要的。他想像自己的papa那样，爱得坚强又柔软，让那个天使般的人，不只是美好，更要幸福、快乐。

 

教会只有教区牧师是全职事奉，执事、文书和花匠之类人员都是兼职或义工，通常午饭后就离开了，晚祷又还有好久，所以傍晚的教堂少有人至，总是最安静的时候。Tommy从虚掩的正堂大门进去，没见到人，就到后堂办公区去找。

牧师办公室的门敞着，Sebastian也不在那儿，桌上还放着摊开的圣经和笔记纸张。Tommy知道自己不该在主人不在时不请自入，然而一阵初夏的微风从半敞的立窗穿堂而过，一缕微涩的的松子糖香气甜甜地扑面而来，让他情不自禁停下了脚步。最近他总是特别喜欢买松子糖，市中心那家糖果店的老板从窗子里远远瞧见他就乐开了花。其实Tommy对甜食没偏好，只是那糖果会没缘由地让他想起小时候总做的一个有着类似香甜气息的梦，以及他和Sebastian初遇那个清晨，对方身上和那块压在他额头伤口上的手帕，也有那一模一样的香味…… 他犹豫了一下，就像被某种神秘力量吸引着，悄悄走进了这间办公室。

老牧师退休前他不止一次来过这里，家具布置大体还是原来的样子，只是那个两个满满当当的大书柜这会儿空着好几格，应该是被带去了佛罗里达海滨，而新主人还没来得及补充进去自己的收藏。原先挂在墙上的几幅装裱在铜框里的宗教油画不见了，空出来的空间让办公室显得更明净了，只有靠窗的那面墙上多挂了一幅16开的放大黑白摄影作品，似乎是一条古老河道，依稀可见远处的木桥和教堂尖顶，河道边还覆盖着积雪，那沉默哀伤的气质，Tommy立刻就知道了这幅作品的摄影师。窗下的书桌恐怕是比较而言变化最大的——以前老牧师在上面摆了不少家人的照片，一双儿女、孙辈、自己和夫人的结婚照蜜月照、各自教子教女的毕业照兵役照，浩浩荡荡占据了1/3的桌面，导致写布道稿用的典籍书刊和教会学校送来的文件只能叠摞堆放着挤在桌子两边。而今书桌整洁极了，新添置的三层桌上文件架金属栏上贴了手写正体的标签，按“教区公文”、“教会学校文件”和“其他”分类，文件虽多却都齐着纸张右沿码放得整整齐齐，书桌左角以同样的对齐方式放了几本宗教和解经学参考书，除了正中间正在处理的工作，就只还有一盏浅绿色琉璃灯罩的台灯、一只半满的玻璃水杯和两帧相框。其中一帧是便携对折式的，打开立起可以装进两张照片，两侧有搭扣可以合起来缩小占用空间同时保护照片和玻璃罩面，一般只有居无定所或时常需要搬家、旅行的人才会选择这样的相框，Tommy注意到两侧的金属扣已经被磨得有些发亮了，他心上正有些难受，忽然瞥见照片上的人——一身军装和似曾相识的五官让他一惊，仔细一看才发现并不认识，只因两位父亲、两位教父都有军旅背景，在家里看多了类似装束的照片，并且照片上的人和Sebastian实在太像了，从长相到身材，也有着一双古雅精致的大眼睛，温顺柔静的神采中却含着几乎执着的坚毅，他注意到照片上的军人军装领角上小小的十字架徽章，以及右胸口名牌上的姓氏：Rodrigues。这是一张军队的军礼服标准照，同一帧相框里的另一张拍的随意许多，一位三十岁上下的alpha男子本来是背对镜头的，大约被拍照的人出其不意地喊了一声，猛一回头，一瞬间就被闪光灯永久纪录了下来。那位alpha身上穿着他再熟悉不过的外科医生白色罩袍，里面套着陆军野战军服，左手提着红十字标记的作战医药箱，正要登上一辆军用卡车，尽管被仓促叫住，他露出的微笑却是从容不迫、充满自信的——优秀的外科医生终身相随的性格。另外的一帧相框略旧一些，里面的照片是一家三口，那两位军人穿着平民服饰，alpha军医站在beta军牧的身后，后者怀里极亲昵地搂着一个三四岁的小男孩，那一双小鹿般的深色大眼睛，与紧抱着他的人像从一个模子里刻出来的。

这分明是童年的Sebastian无疑，而那两个人……是他的父亲？！

小地方是没有什么秘密的，一个初来者的家世只要告诉了一个人，只需24小时就会被半个城的人知晓。然而他没听任何人说起过Sebastian的家人，连爹地都没提过，他以为这个年轻牧师根本是英国人，没想到对方不但是地地道道的美国人，还跟他一样是美国军人的后代。那他怎么有一口地地道道的英国口音呢？他的两位军官父亲现在在哪儿？……

困惑中，他抚着相框的手指一收，无意间碰到了桌上的圣经，书页乱了。年轻医生脑门上一下子冒出冷汗来。好像每次见到或准备见Sebastian，他都是麻烦不断，怎么窘怎么来，简直就像天注定的他总要在自己喜欢的人面前出丑。他一边努力回想着刚才可能的页面，一边胡乱翻着那本圣经，忽然，一抹纯净而明媚的雪蓝映入他的视线。

那是一片羽毛——爹地喜欢山间徒步和观鸟，教给他不少关于鸟类的知识，Tommy一眼就认出是蓝岭山特有的蓝色知更鸟的完整翅羽，羽根用一缕极细的金色绣线固定在一片薄薄的长方形白桦心木片上，外面精心覆压了一层透明的玻璃纸固定。这是相当精细的手工，看得出这片羽毛是主人的心爱之物。他们的新牧师来到林奇堡才两三个礼拜，而这片羽毛书签显然并不是新的，难道他以前就来过这小城？

蓝色知更鸟的完整翅羽很难拾获。他依稀记得自己四五岁时跟两位父亲去山里玩曾经偶然发现过一片，当时爹地温柔地笑着对他说，蓝色的翅羽会带来好运气。那时他可激动坏了，把那当成最珍贵的宝贝，夹在自己的儿童版圣经里。那天也差不多是这个时节，玫瑰刚开，礼拜后他和往常一样跑去牧师宅邸后花园玩秋千……那天不是节日，可papa买了松子糖给他，他不记得为什么了，可是好像从那时起，他就经常做那个很美好的梦，梦里总有松子糖的甜甜的清香……对了，梦……他记得papa在开车，他在爹地怀里睡着了，他们在说老牧师的教子要被送去英国的寄宿学校，还有一位军医和一位随军牧师，在朝鲜……呃不，不是在papa的车里啊，他那时已经是个高中生了，怎么还会赖在爹地怀里睡着，那分明是在图书馆，他在为历史课的论文查资料，那位军医和军牧是他在韩战时期的新闻报道上看到的，他们近乎悲壮地选择和无法撤走的伤员慨然共死，自己唯一的孩子一夜之间成了孤——

晴好的夏日傍晚，一道惊雷唰地平空劈落，炸响在年轻医生心里，让他一刹那又惊又痛，手术台前站七八个小时都没晃过一下的长腿猛地一抖，要赶紧扶住书桌旁的椅子才能勉强站住。

 

———TBC———


	4. Chapter 4

这么多年里一直甜甜萦绕着他的、那个缥缈着松子糖清香的梦，原来是真真切切的记忆，只因为他太小，很多事情听到了也不懂，或没办法准确地跟周围的人表述，所以一直像被遮住了点睛之笔的油画，看不出个所以然，被父亲们当成了小孩子因为糖果而萌生的幻想，然后又被他自己当成了一个梦。而Sebastian，就是他如画梦境的点睛之笔。遮在记忆画布上的手终于放开，他清清楚楚地看到了缺失的那一块、那个人——十九年前，初夏清晨的阳光里，秋千架上赤裸双足的少年一身纯白，像收拢翅膀、踏着晨露而来的天使，从年幼的他手中接过那根雪蓝翅羽，因为失去双亲而充满哀伤的美丽棕眸亮起发自内心的、清澈甜美的笑，好像天堂洒落下松子糖做的星星，让彼时尚且年幼的他第一次体会到alpha血液里生俱的保护欲，当然五岁的小男孩并不懂，只是单纯地一心想要让那双漂亮的眼睛永远不再有哀伤，永远甜得像糖，因为他坚定地相信，天使就应该那样笑……

“等我长大了，会和papa一样勇敢……我保护你，不让你伤心，好不好？”

他甚至想起了自己当时奶声奶气的“誓言”。

原来这么多年，即使记忆和他开了个大玩笑，遮住了画布上最重要的一块，却同时将那一块保存得无比完好，毫无风雨痕迹。

原来这不是一见钟情的相爱，只是上帝早早为他选定的另一半，在多年后让那个人再次赤着双足，踏着晨露和玫瑰花瓣儿，手捧最初的茉莉，悄然回到他身边。

原来，“梦境”中的松子糖，是他童年就许下誓言要去给予的温暖甜蜜，是他要在那双总藏着哀伤的漂亮眼睛里点亮的、再也不会熄灭的幸福。

“Dr.Doss-Ryker？”

因为诧异而有些迟疑的轻唤依然是惯常的温柔，却像一小股电流噼里啪啦地瞬间穿过他的大脑，让他面对一片血肉模糊举起手术刀也没抖过分毫的手，从拿到外科医师执照后第一次猛地颤了一下，幸好只是轻微的一下，那张羽毛书签还是好好握在他手里。而当他缓缓转过身，Sebastian还来不及惊讶于眼前alpha青年微微泛红的眼眶，就先注意到他手中小小的那片雪蓝。

“你……”年轻牧师的呼吸好像猛地停了一秒，白皙的脸颊忽地涌上两抹红晕，上前两步就要去够Tommy手里的物品，“给我！——”

一向温文持重的beta青年第一次露出他没见过的一面，好像被抢夺了最心爱毛线球的小猫，竖起耳朵炸着毛龇起毫无威胁的尖尖乳牙，从那秘密被窥破一般的羞恼神情，Tommy知道他一定很想赶紧拿回自己手里的书签，可即使这样，动作却不粗暴，甚至有几分小心翼翼，显然很怕不慎弄坏了。一股暖潮像早春阳光下初化的冰雪融水蜿蜒心头，他情不自禁地伸出手去，温柔地捉住那半空中挥舞的手指——可真瘦，Tommy只觉得自己握在掌心的是一束方未抽芽的玫瑰嫩枝，他当然不敢用上一丁点儿的力气，不过是堪堪一拢，若Sebastian不愿意，不费吹灰之力就可以轻易抽回自己的手；可让他悄然一惊而喜的是，年轻牧师丝毫没有那个意图。

“我给了(I did)……”他凝视着那双焦糖色的眼睛，喃喃道，“十九年前……就在这儿，在后花园，是吗？”

在微微翘起的长睫毛底下有些气恼的眼神让他觉得，对方的第一反应似乎很想立刻否定，然而或许一小部分是出于神的仆人不可言谎这一亘古戒律，年轻牧师只是瞪着他不说话。而那“大部分”的原因让Tommy的心跳陡然加快。这种时刻外科医生的职业优势简直是压倒性的——绝大多数人都越紧张就越无所适从，这位每天都数着秒针声跟死神抢人的alpha医师却恰恰相反。安静得像脱离了时间和空间的教堂里，他能清清楚楚听到自己剧烈的心跳声和Sebastian比正常急促许多的呼吸。

“对不起，Sebastian。”

按照礼节，他应该先征得对方的同意才能用教名相称。可那名字就这样脱口而出——晚了十九年。如果十九年前的清晨，他可以问一问那个小哥哥的名字然后告诉爹地他见到了Sebastian、而不是“眼睛像糖”的小天使，或许很多都会不一样，至少他不会一直以为自己只是做了一个梦。

年轻牧师似乎并没有觉得被冒犯，半晌，无声一叹，摇摇头。

“我……”他一开口，立刻意识到不能以“我那时候才五岁”来辩解——如果五岁的记忆不能做数，当然五岁的约定也不能了。这种时候，实话实说永远是最好的，就像他的beta父亲从小教导他的那样，“我那时候不知道你叫什么，也不知道你是谁，我跟我父亲说遇见了一位天使然后把圣经里的蓝羽毛给了他……”

让他意外的是，Sebastian噗地一声笑了出来，大概是被他小时候天马行空的想象力逗的。他第一次见到Sebastian对他露出毫无保留的笑容，他笑起来的时候，薄薄的嘴唇竟然是一颗心的形状，唇角都像漩着融化的蜜糖，上帝啊！Tommy感到那些糖水像山洪一般一股脑地都冲进了他心里。

“我猜他们一定不会以为那是真的。”焦糖色眼睛的beta青年笑道，“没有哪个成年人会。”

“我papa以为我是编了个故事想要糖吃……”

“为什么Ryker先生会以为你想吃糖？”

“因为我告诉他你的眼睛像松子糖，”Tommy觉得两腮有些发烫，“后来的十几年里我时不时会梦见那天的情景，梦见你，你总是那个早晨的样子，穿着一身白衣裳，像天使，人怎么能见到真的天使呢，所以我也一直你是我梦里或想象里的，可梦里总有松子糖的味道，我又知道那是的……”

Sebastian有点茫然了：“什么……糖？”他极少吃零食，英国也没有Tommy说的那种东西。

“你的气息，”Tommy有些不好意思，望着他的目光却没有游移，“清清甜甜的，有点带着松香味儿的微苦，是松子糖的味道。”

年轻牧师一下子有些不知该是气还是笑：“……别人不知道你也该知道的吧，Doctor，”他特意加重了最后一个字的发音，“Beta是没有信息素的。而且我几乎不吃糖果，也不用香水。”

“不是信息素，”Tommy的语气很柔和，眼神却有着他爹地的固执，认真地看着他说道，“也不是食物和香精味儿，就是你的气息，你换什么衣服、在哪儿、什么天气里，我都能闻见……就是做梦梦见你，我都闻得到。”

凭心而论，这甚至算不上情话，Tommy也不是那种油嘴滑舌的alpha，若换了那些人，他不但不会信，还会觉得被羞辱了，可眼前年轻医生真诚又深情的冰蓝色眼睛一下就让他毫不怀疑对方说的一定是真的，并为此羞红了脸——尽管，医学也好神学也好，这根本就解释不通。

看他久不回应，Tommy鼓起勇气主动道：“可是我现在想起来了，我、我跟你约定，我长大后会保护你，不让你伤心，你……你记得吗？”

然后他看到对方白净双颊染着的玫瑰色变得更深更艳了。Sebastian轻抿了一下嘴唇，似乎是回忆起漫长的童年少年，露出一个淡淡的、有点伤感的微笑。

“我把这支羽毛夹在爹地留下的圣经里带去了英国，它那么美，我一路都在担心它会被损坏，寄宿学校里我的导师大概看出这是我最珍视的东西吧，就请自己擅长手工的夫人将它做成一支书签，然后我一直把它放在圣经里。每天晨祷一翻开就看见它，晚上睡前做的最后一件事，是把它夹回书页。所以——”年轻牧师微微吸了了口气，似乎是想掩饰自己的羞涩，目光却是坦澈的，“是的。我记得。每一天。”

他终于鼓足勇气，仰起脸正正望住了那双蓝眼睛：“我的alpha父亲来自南方有名望的葡裔天主教家族，长辈一直反对他和一名英裔安息日教会牧师成婚，更震怒于他后来改宗，在安息日教会重领坚信礼。不但daddy不被承认，我和父亲也都是被Rodrigues家族斥逐在外的人，我想他们正是因为这个，才提前立下遗嘱把我送回英国daddy的家乡和母校。Rodrigues家族没人来参加他们的葬礼，也没有一个所谓‘家人’过问过我，没人联系过我的老师要求接我回美国过圣诞节或暑假……我在七岁那年，觉得自己是被抛弃的小孩。而你……”焦糖色双眸闪动着格外的温柔，“你并不认识我，却愿意绞尽脑汁努力安慰一个难过的孩子，甚至愿意无条件赠与你当时最宝贝的东西，那天早上，我忽然开始相信，或许我没有被爱和希望抛弃，父亲家族的城市是冰冷的，但我总记得那天早晨，林奇堡的阳光那么温暖，脚上沾的露水，都带着苹果花的甜。后来每一天，我一拿起这支羽毛，就想起那个小男孩同样颜色的漂亮眼睛，和他家乡的太阳一样暖……如果你是一个人，要在一年三百天都下雨的陌生国度努力学习长大，学习坚强，这一片小小的回忆，就意味着很多。”

他被海外宣教会派遣的服务期将满时，英国牛津市的安息日教会和他在美国的教父同时表示愿意提供他职位，牛津是他的母校，他很多同学好友也还留在当地，无疑生活条件和薪水也更优厚，但他从圣经书页中拿起那支蓝色羽毛，眼前浮现出那两抹同样明亮又温暖的色彩，还有那天早晨甜蜜的阳光和露珠……选择忽然就变得容易。

现在，当年发誓要在长大后保护他的小男孩就在面前，两人之间只有几公分的距离，甚至能闻见对方身上干净的香皂和消毒水味。这气味让他想到自己第一次找了万般合宜的借口，鼓起勇气去医院找他的场景。后来这alpha小伙儿见到他就总是特别尴尬欲言又止的样子，其实他那天刚从医院跑出来就大概猜想到了是怎么回事。今天，Tommy发现了他的秘密，他也不想让他为那件事再背负什么愧疚。于是，beta青年微微仰起头，看着他微笑：“我们第一次在医院……遇见，除了看看你的伤怎么样，我还想告诉你这些，谢谢你Tommy，”他终于不再别扭，大大方方地以名相称，“我刚来的那天听教父说你当了医生，一点儿都不意外，从小看到不幸的痛苦的人，你都会立刻卷起袖子帮助他们。”

还来不及消化一下这么多信息并为Sebastian诚挚的倾诉而惊喜，听他说到那天在医院的不和谐插曲，Tommy赶忙慌乱着解释：“那天你看见的，不是你看见的那样……不不，我是说，我没有……我从来都不会……”

一米八几的青年像孩子一样无措的样子让Sebastian好笑又有点心疼，他情不自禁伸出手，仅仅是指尖轻触到对方的手背，却像有着神奇的安抚力量，立刻就让Tommy静下来了：“嘿，别担心，我没看见什么。”他顿了顿，忽然觉得心口轻轻地紧了一下，不过还是尽量平静地说了出来，“我是说，即使……我也能理解，毕竟我们都是二十多岁的大人了，寻觅心仪的伴侣也是正当……”

“什么？不不不！”Tommy好像被他吓着了，几乎跳了起来，激动得话都说不利索了，“Sebastian，Set……你、你听我说，我、我谁也没‘寻觅’……我、我谁也没喜欢……噢不对！我喜欢了，我是说……”他挣扎了一下，似乎下了决心似的，飞快而轻柔地握住了年轻牧师的手，因为太过小心，只敢握着三根手指。

“我是说——我喜欢你，Sebastian。”

那双焦糖色的大眼睛因为这毫无预兆的告白陡然睁大了，一如十九年前，看着他递过来的巧克力有些不敢相信那般。好像透明的烟水晶做的镜子，Tommy在那对棕瞳中看到清清楚楚的自己，这让他忽然抛却所有犹疑不决，披挂上全世界的力量和勇气，他想，当年papa在战场上拿着枪守护在daddy身侧时，或许就是类似的心情。

“我喜欢你，Set。”

作为外科手术医生，他通常只有几秒钟来决定一个症状模棱两可的急诊心衰病患到底要做搭桥还是心室LVAD，这几秒就决定了一个人截然不同的命运乃至生死；从那张清秀脸脸庞上微妙变幻的表情，他也猜得到Sebastian想说什么，在对方拿童言无忌这样的话来推据之前，他必须掌握主动——现在他决定的可是自己的一生了，而他很清楚，他已经绝对不想去过没有Sebastian的一生。上帝在十九年后，用爱的神迹和一片轻盈蓝羽将他的天使重新带回他身边，可不是为了让他优柔寡断着去再次放开那人的手。

“你说的对，我们都长大了，所以，我想让你……我想请求你相信的，不是五岁的我给你的约定，而是二十四岁的我想要给你的——Sebastian，请你，允许我，让我向你证明，我能让你快乐、幸福，我愿意，用生命来保护你，再也不让你孤单或伤心，不让你一个人去面对任何事。”

Tommy看惯了文艺高手Chris从中学一年级就帮alpha同学写的那些情书，好多常引不衰的情诗典句他都会背了。就在来的路上，他一直胡思乱想着是不是得把自己的表白精心设计修饰一下，Sebastian在英国长大应该会喜欢济慈？或者莎士比亚的十四行诗？或许拉丁文《雅歌》里的句子效果更好？……然而真到了那个时刻，他却只想用最平实的真心话，诚诚实实地告诉Sebastian他的爱。

因为二十多年里，他每天都在见证着两位父亲的爱。他们从不说那些漂亮的句子，只是牢牢牵着彼此的手，踏踏实实地把平凡的日子过成诗。

那是他见过的最好最甜的爱。他想用同样的爱，来爱他的天使。

而这并不缠绵悱恻的情话，却像一片羽毛，略过在年轻牧师心头，落在最敏感的那根弦上，轻盈而温柔的触落，几不可闻的清澈音符，却像圣三一教堂华美的管风琴圣乐那般庄严圣洁，让他屏住了呼吸。

从他七岁那年，就再也没人对他说过这样的话。将他彻底弃之不顾的Rodrigues家族当然不会，就连教会寄宿学校和大学里那些待他宽和温厚的师长们也没有。他们只是鼓励他要坚强，要尽快成长，因为两位“英雄”父亲的独子不能软弱平庸。Sebastian是个乖顺又好强的孩子，他接受了自己的命运，达成了所有人的期许，继承了他beta父亲的事业，成为受人敬重的牧师，甚至和他的父亲们一样，自告奋勇到环境艰辛的异国服务。他有亲近的师长友人，即使新到这不熟悉的南方小城，也能以无可指摘的工作和温静善良的性格很快赢得所有人的拥爱，然而邻里和民众的友善，并不能让他不孤独。他甚至在每夜的默祷中忏悔，主分明福赐他圆满的学业、热爱的事业、稳定的生活，他却总不能真正的快乐，这是不是太不知足、不感恩？

他真的只是很希望有这么一个人，可以放纵他偶尔不坚强，接受他悄悄藏起来的不那么完美的小缺点，并且在他乱发脾气或掉眼泪的时候宽容而温柔地对他说：嘿，没关系的，一切都会好起来。有我呢。

他没有对任何一个人说过这心愿，甚至都不曾在祷告中对主说。可十九年前，童话中勇敢小骑士一样的alpha男孩，就这么从童年的回忆里翩翩走来，可爱的小不点儿长成英俊高大的alpha、妙手仁心的好医生，不变的是那双热烈又明净的蓝眼睛，就像一片温暖的港湾。然后，他当年的小骑士就像读懂他的心，告诉他，愿意做那个甚至不敢向上帝祈求的人。

他早已过了天真烂漫的年纪，过早失去双亲庇护使他甚至比同龄孩子成熟更早，可他到底是在一个写出了世界上最动人情诗的国度，从小听着那些精致到刻板口音底下暗藏炽烈情愫的句子长大，血管中来自英裔beta父亲的那一半没办法不在那双春日海港一般的蓝眼睛温柔注视中骤然奔涌，而对骑士和王子的浪漫幻想又深藏在骨子里。在理性和克制还没来得及发起冲锋占领阵地之前，心底最真的那个声音吹响号角，宣布胜利。于是他甚至没意识到开了口，就已经听到自己的声音，因为喜悦，因为感动，微微颤抖。

“好。”

他求的真诚坦然，他应的爽朗明澈。原来不管时事怎么变迁，爱一个人，依然就应该是这么简单又干净。

那双焦糖色的漂亮大眼睛里再次亮起他期待的那种笑，由衷甜蜜，发自内心，没有一点儿的哀伤。金红晚阳穿过老式立窗漫洒上他那头抿着薄荷水* 梳得纹丝不乱的柔亮棕发和身上宽大如羽翼的洁白法衣，让他像披着一身镀金描线和玫瑰色晕影从古典油画里走出的天使。刚刚赢得心上人爱意的年轻alpha有一瞬间恍惚的眩晕，艰难地咽了一下，嗫嚅着轻声请求：“我——我能抱抱你吗？”

本来就薄染桃晕的脸颊霎时一热，Sebastian努力掩盖着乱跳的心思，清亮如晃着春水的眼梢一挑，嗔笑道：“我还以为……一般这个时候alpha得先说点儿浪漫的情话呢。”

他新上任的男朋友耳根都红了，像个做错事的孩子，可怜兮兮地盯着他，可那眼光里又有着情人之间的爱恋和痴迷，一下就让他不忍了。

“就、就轻轻地抱一下，行吗？”好像怕他不答应，年轻医生喃喃地补充，“这、这太好了……你太好了，Set……我得抱你一下，才能相信是真的。”

回答他这傻话的，是轻柔环住了他腰际的颀长手臂。即使隔着西装外套和Sebastian的法衣罩袍，他也能清晰地感知那英格兰初夏清晨田园一般微凉舒适的体温，微裹着清涩的松子糖香气甜甜地围绕着他，几乎就那么不着声色地透入他的皮肤，从这个玫瑰色的傍晚，将一生融进他的血液和灵魂。

 

Chris在市文化中心的篮球场等了一个小时，热身做了三四遍，自己练上篮和三分都练出了一身汗，死党还是没来。借门卫室的电话打去医院，说Dr.Doss-Ryker早走了，还是踩着下班时间准点离开的，顿时气得他七窍生烟。

到底俩人情同兄弟，气了没有两秒钟，还是首先担心Tommy是不是遇到了什么麻烦或出了意外——不久前撞上大树的新闻还是他报道的呢。他赶紧问接电话的护士Dr.Doss-Ryker今天是不是有手术，得到回答说确实做了一个，Chris赶紧收了线就出去找人，连篮球服都没换。开着那辆新买不久的丰田旭日去Tommy常去的几个地方找了找都没见人，他怕Desmond叔叔和Smitty叔叔知道了着急，也不敢去家里问，在教堂那条街口停了一下想着接下来去哪儿找时，附近玩耍的几个孩子发现了他——的车。橙红色的日产车在小城很是拉风，虽然Smitty叔叔每次见了都要骂他“经济叛国”，但小男生们都觉得Chris哥哥酷极了，时常追着他的车跑。

“Chris哥哥你是来找Tommy哥哥打篮球的吧，”孩子们见坐在方向盘后面的记者还穿着球衣，指了指教堂，“Tommy哥哥在那儿呢。”

“Tommy在教堂里？！”

“是呀，我们刚在这里玩他就进去了，一直没出来呢。”

Chris火冒三丈：好啊，我满城找人，还担心着你再次“体力不支”撞上什么东西，结果你这家伙招呼也不打就躲到教堂去了！

大记者一脚油门踩到教堂院墙下，扔下车就跑了进去。

为了方便民众随时来祷告，教堂的大门直到晚祷结束前都是不锁的。正堂里这会儿没有人，Chris到通着后堂办公区的那扇门口从窗子里瞄了一眼，走廊里也不见人影，正打算在去后院找，就听见隐约传来低低的交谈，说的什么听不清，其中一个声音太轻，他不大听的出，但另一个绝对是他那好哥们儿无误。然后他听见那俩人似乎特别开心地轻声笑着。

——晾了我整个傍晚，你还笑！

怒从心头起，恶向胆边生。Chris想也没想就冲进办公区，遁着笑声的方向，一掌拍开了某个房间的门——如果不是气急败坏，平常教养良好的未来主编应当会停下来看看那房间门上的牌子；而要是看清那上写着“教区牧师办公室”，他无论如何也会礼貌地敲门获得允许才进入的。

然而那天傍晚，“如果”和“要是”都没发生。Chris冒冒失失砰地一声推开门，撞见的就是让他下巴快掉到地板上的一幕：他昨天刚刚采访过的牧师，平时整整齐齐的棕发乱蓬蓬的，脸上的表情就像alpha小男友半夜爬进卧室窗子被家长发现的omega初中生，脸蛋简直快比窗外盛开的玫瑰花还红了，两人目光相对后彼此都震惊地呆了两秒，然后年轻的牧师迅速低下头，脸几乎埋进另一个人胸膛里。

Chris的目光下意识扫上那个人的脸时，只觉得自己像拿错了剧本进错了片场的电影演员。

他的好同学、好队友、好哥们儿，Tommy Doss-Ryker……对，就是那个一直死不开窍平常见了那些眼冒桃花的omega小护士就像见了鬼似的林奇堡黄金单身alpha……此刻右臂正以爱情片男主角常见的姿势拥着身穿雪白长袍的牧师，如同中古童话里手握重剑护卫天使的骑士王子。发现是他，不禁一愣，然后脸也刷地红了，手臂却将怀里的人搂得更紧。

还上学时Chirs就作为实习记者去采访过反战冲突现场和总统大选，到底见过大场面，那俩人还慌得说不出话的时候，记者先生已经连做三个深呼吸镇定下来，迈前一步，盯着死党的眼睛，十分淡定地道出了最真诚的祝福：

“……我要做长子的教父。”

 

第二天一早，Desmond看着儿子一边给盘子里的第四片烤吐司抹厚厚的黄油和草莓酱一边兴高采烈地哼着歌，一张小太阳似的笑脸能让整个林奇堡的玫瑰都在这个早上绽放，一下子就明白了。

那朵绚丽又纯净地展开第一片花瓣儿的小花，是爱情啊。

他转身踮起脚尖，在刚好洗漱完走到他身后的丈夫腮边吻了一下，得到一个低声轻笑着落在眉心的回吻。Tommy听到动静抬起头，望着两位永远在蜜月期的父亲，微笑第一次没有了促狭的淘气，而多了一分了然。

Sebastian第一次去Tommy家吃晚饭时，其实心里有些不安。他和Doss先生可以说心性相投，相处得极融洽，Ryker先生虽每周都跟着去教堂，却并不是信徒，又生性话不多，看上去是那种传统的alpha家主，威严霸气——尽管Tommy之前跟他讲了很多自己daddy和papa的轶事，好几次逗得他前仰后合，更多的时候感动于那种可以穿越烽火甚至战胜死亡的坚贞情感，从Tommy的讲述中也能觉出Ryker先生刚毅外表之下是个善良宽厚的好丈夫好父亲，Sebastian还是有点儿担心这位家主会像多数alpha父亲那样，希望儿子找个婚后安心做全职主夫的omega或beta，至少不是做牧师这种职分繁忙又琐碎、需要伴侣做出许多牺牲和妥协的工作。让他如释重负的是，Desmond叔叔温柔笑着将他们迎进家门后，Smitty叔叔只是沉静地看了他一会儿，目光比他在教堂见到时要柔软得多，然后轻轻拍了拍他落座后局促地放在膝头的右手手背。

“我家这小子要是对你犯混、让你难过了，就来告诉我，”中年alpha家主假装严厉地扫了自家儿子一眼，却没能掩藏好眼底的笑意，“保证军法从严。”

Sebastian当然知道这是一句玩笑话。不过从那一次晚餐，到后来漫长的作为家人的日子，他很快就更清楚地相信，这两位父亲对他的爱并不是玩笑。他曾经以为那样的爱只能来自血缘，所以在遥远童年失去了，就从未期待可以重获，可是上帝不但赐给他相爱的人，更令他感恩的是，让他重新有了家人。

那晚愉快的晚餐结束后，Tommy送Sebastian回牧师宅邸。Smitty目送两个年轻人紧挨的身影消失在小路转弯处，转回厨房，从背后轻轻抽走了Desmond手里正要洗的盘子：“你今天已经很劳累了，宝贝儿，明早我和Tommy会收拾的。”

半辈子的经验让Desmond明白，这种情形下跟他的alpha争辩是没有什么用的。他顺从地放下手里的碗碟，给两个人各泡了一杯茶。Smitty喝了一口，忽然瞧着他的脸轻笑出声，Desmond莫名其妙地望向他。

“你觉不觉得啊……”他的alpha笑道，“那孩子，长相气度，都有几分像你年轻的时候呢。”

Desmond当然知道他说的是Sebastian，却依然有点意外。

“年纪大了，酒量也不行了啊，一杯就眼花？”他当丈夫是逗他玩儿，也半开玩笑的回了一句。因为是特别开心的场合，Smitty晚餐难得地喝了些红酒。

“嘿，我说的可是认真的。”搂住他的腰，alpha不服气道，“温柔耐心有礼貌，是个好心地的年轻人，而且模样生的也好，那双眼睛，像你。”

Desmond笑着软绵绵地推了他一把：“人家孩子可是望族之后，念过名校有学问有见识的，才能跟Tommy聊到一起啊！我哪里能比。”

“哪里不能比了，没人比你好，从来都没有。有学问的，Tommy的大学里也多的是啊，你看他呆了7年，谁也没喜欢；我儿子看得上的，还必须善良又漂亮，就你那个样儿的！”有的事，Smitty较真儿起来简直像回到十八岁那年刚入伍的时候，这会儿就将他抱得更紧，鼻尖在他颈窝乱蹭着，“我家Dossy最英俊，最可爱，最好心眼儿……”

Desmond任由他又蹭又抱，心比手里的热茶还暖，伸手抚摸他扣在自己肚子上的手腕：“再过两年，恐怕都要做祖父了，还说这种让人羞的话？到时候孙儿孙女都要笑话我们啦。”

他感觉到Smitty忽然静了下来。搂着他的手臂并没放开，却停下亲昵的磨蹭，低头认真望住了他。Desmond不知自己那句话说的不对了，只好小心地唤了一声：“怎么啦，Smitty？”

那张他们初识时总流露着一抹不屑和叛逆的俊脸，岁月的安暖恬淡并没磨去依然刚毅凛峻的线条，只是淡去了寒冷和尘霜，那两抹冰蓝，依旧深得像海，却早已走出凛冬，包围着他的目光有如蓝岭山宁静流淌的春涧。

“谢谢你，Dossy。”

他的眼神，郑重到近乎虔诚。Desmond有些诧异，手指指背轻轻描抚爱人的脸侧：“好好的……谢我什么呀(Thank me for what)？”

“这一切(for everything)。”

中年alpha将抚过自己脸庞的手指轻握进掌心，放到唇边逐一吻过，然后停在他的无名指上，吻了一下那枚细细的婚戒。

“我在布鲁克林的孤儿院里不曾想过将来能有个家，在钢锯岭上不敢想着战争结束时还有命，可不敢想的、不曾想的，你让我敢想了，愿意去想了，你救了我的命，给我一个家——这么好的家，这么出色的儿子，眼看着家里又要多个孩子，然后还会有一群小不点儿喊我们爷爷……这些，都是因为有了你，Desmond Doss。我不像那两个孩子，不会说文绉绉的话，不懂什么情调，这么多年我没认认真真跟你说过一声谢，可没有一天我不在心里感谢你……为这一切。”

他的手被捧在Smitty心口时，Desmond一下就想起来，当年求婚时Smitty也是这样把他的手放在自己心口，那时他的心跳的那么狂烈，自己都担心要抢救他……一转眼，他们的儿子都谈婚论嫁了。他微微仰起头，静静一笑，也像当年新婚夜，第一次在新房里迎接他的丈夫时露出的笑，两腮红扑扑，即使岁月已毫不留情地在他眼角刻下清晰痕迹，看在Smitty眼里，依然宛如他们婚礼上带着露水的玫瑰花瓣儿。

“哦，Smitty，亲爱的，”Desmond双手捧住丈夫的脸，将自己的额头轻抵上对方的，“那不是因为我，是因为我们——你和我。我们一起活过战争，我们一起，给了彼此一个家；我们一起，养育了一个令人骄傲的好孩子。你什么都不用说，你每天都在做啊，你把我爱的那么好。我每天都心怀感激，感谢上帝，感谢你。”

 

————TBC ————

* 欧美男士，尤其是卷发或微卷发的，要梳所谓背头或分头等职业形象常配的发型，通常需要发油辅助。但是发油吸尘严重，需要每天至少洗头一次才能基本满足个人清洁需要，而且容易显得油腻、廉价。五十年代后，意大利、英国和美国都生产出了新型的不含油脂水性发“油”——男士专用的hair tonic，一般译做“养发露”，最知名的品牌是Vitalis，至今畅销。这种产品作用和油性发油完全相同，但吸尘不多，好打理，非油性头发甚至无需每天洗头，让头发更柔顺光亮的同时也容易给人清爽利落的感觉，特别受年轻职业男性的青睐。养发露的缺点是由于添加某些必要化学成分，会有类似药味的奇怪味道，因此很多年轻人会配合香氛水（抿在梳子上完成最后梳理工序或使用喷雾）使用。和古龙水接近的淡香、近似花露水香和薄荷水都是比较常见的香氛水选择。


	5. Chapter 5

父亲们的爱是甘醇沉厚的，而热恋中的小情侣之间就充满了更多花前月下的缠绵悱恻。其实林奇堡实在是个平凡无奇的南方小城，没有那么多浪漫之所，可相爱的人就有这么神奇的创造力，能把一条百来米的小林荫道逛走成香榭丽舍、让巴掌大的市立公园美若白金汉宫——只要牵着的是彼此的手。他们第一次相伴路过市中心那个老糖果店，Tommy拉着Sebastian进去买了一块松子糖，店主阿姨偷眼瞄着俩人十指相扣的手，对自己从小看大的alpha男孩笑道：“这糖可有点松子的清苦味儿啊，Tommy，谈恋爱不要来点儿更甜的吗？”

眼看着Sebastian难为情了，年轻医生笑着付了钱没说什么。街角避人视线的大树后面，他剥开糖纸捧到爱人唇边，Sebastian红着脸含进口里，品着这“有故事的”糖果，过了一会儿，才歪着头朝他一笑：“不是那么甜腻，真的很好吃。”

熟悉的气息像这个初夏一样芬馥又安心。他的小牧师即使夏天也总是略低的体温，隔着格子细棉布衬衫衣袖，无声无息地浸着他的掌心——或者说，是他们两个人的温度、气息在相互交融、浸透。心有灵犀般的就在同时，他深情凝视着低下头，他安静柔顺地闭上眼。

初吻的味道和那美好的beta青年一样，清甜微苦，萦心挂意。

后来，他们有缓慢而清澈的一生，一起去知道，原来爱和相爱的生活，也是这个味道。

当然，他们和所有年轻人一样，也时不时需要远离太过熟悉的环境，在新鲜优美的景致中分享二人世界。初秋那个连休周一的长周末，他们两个人都难得地获得了两个整天的休假，就一起开车去了繁星公园 *。虽然不过一个多小时车程，却是除了偶尔去华盛顿公办之外Sebastian回美国后第一次离开弗吉尼亚。在山脚下的小加油站停靠加油时，收音机里放着那首正红的《乡村路带我回家》**，两个曾经的唱诗班歌童都不约而同地靠着车子哼唱起来，一曲终了竟引来其他顾客不少掌声和喝彩，还有个可爱的omega小姑娘在爸爸妈妈微笑鼓励下拿了一朵粉色广告纸折的小花儿“献给”Tommy。穿着帅气飞行员皮夹克的alpha“歌手”朝小女孩夸张地行了个谢幕礼，转身将纸花儿别在自己男友酒红色灯芯绒衬衫的扣眼里，周围的农民、长途货车司机和徒步客们爆发出善意的口哨和欢呼声。

从小在平原地区长大的Sebastian平生第一次站在高高的山顶，看到了他这辈子见过的最亮、最近的星星——比那更近更令他怦然心动的，恐怕就只有身后紧紧拥着他、将他们两个人一起裹进自己厚实外套的alpha青年了。蓝岭山澄净的宝石色夜空下，那还没彻底脱洗掉学院气、平常习惯于在手术室一板一眼要胸骨剪止血钳、纠正护士硝基水杨酸计量的沉静声线，在他耳畔低吟着浪漫的诗句：

灿烂的星！我祈求像你那样坚定，  
　 但我不愿意高悬夜空，独自辉映。***

Sebastian放任自己向身后倾去，彻底融化在那温暖宽厚的胸膛里。松子糖做的星星，终于找到自己冰蓝色的天。从此，我们谁都不再孤悬，哪怕星星都熄灭，高山也移开，我的爱、你的爱，也永不改变 ****。

刚得知他们的繁星之旅时，Chris就大赞特赞，跟他讲了一通“共同旅行是从确定关系到迈向婚姻的第一步”之类的爱情哲学。收假第二天午休，他的死党就把他从医院餐厅揪了出去，拖到后花园没人的树底下就两眼放光地盘问起来。审到“在帐篷里你们俩有什么进展”，Tommy一口咖啡喷了出来。

“胡说什么呢！”他赶紧四下扫了一圈儿确认没人听见，“我们都信奉婚前守贞的你又不是不知道！”他们虽然睡在一顶露营帐篷里，不过是规规矩矩的两只睡袋，甚至连衬衣纽扣都没解。

“这么紧张干什么！”大记者白了他一眼，“谁说进展只能是那方面的……群山环绕，星月晴好，万籁俱寂的只有你和Sebastian，你就不跟他聊点儿什么特别的，增进一下感情么？”

Tommy松了口气，掏出手帕抹抹嘴继续喝他的配餐咖啡：“这个自然是有的啦。Set是第一次在野外观星，挺好奇的，说起他念大学时学院图书馆有本珍版的18世纪天体物理学手稿，我们就聊了好久的天文和天体物理学，我给他讲《平衡的椭圆体》***** 里我最喜欢的部分来的……算不算特别？”

“……你俩面对面躺在一顶帐篷里，你就给他讲某个秃顶老头写的破物理书？”Chris的表情就像吃了过期的三明治，“你是‘特别’……特别傻。”

“嘿，你高中物理作业全是从‘特别傻’的同桌那儿抄的好吗？！”Tommy抗议完，回想起那夜手电光下Sebastian温柔注视他的棕眸，笑容情不自禁就漾上唇角，“再说，Set喜欢啊。他听的挺高兴的。”

Chris盯着他看了足有半分钟，让他都有点发毛了，然后忽然站起来，在他肩头重重拍了两下，收起惯常笑嘻嘻的态度，简直比毕业论文答辩还要严肃地对他说：“找个时机，求婚吧，Tommy。”

听到这话固然开心，Tommy还是有点懵，怎么死党冷不丁就飞跃到求婚这步了：“你……你这么觉得？因为Set也喜欢天体物理和钱德拉塞卡的书？”

“没有一个学神学和古典文学的正常人会‘喜欢’那些东西。”Chris白了他一眼，口气却无比认真而带着一丝由衷的喜悦，“他‘喜欢’的是你，明白吗？所以不管你跟他讲的话题多无聊，只要和你在一起，并且看着你是开心的，他就高兴。换成你，就算他对着你念一下午古希腊语，你一个字也没听懂，我敢肯定，伙计，你照样觉得美如天籁，雷打不动地听着。这世上跟你没血缘还肯如此对你并且你也同样待他的人，只有那么一个，还不是所有人都能幸运地遇到。你还等什么？”

Chris是典型的作家性格，欢脱不羁，很少有这么一本正经的时候，正是这样，反而让Tommy心头一震。

说他不想跟Sebastian结婚是不可能的——不算他们小时候那短暂的邂逅，毕竟才相识相处了半年，尽管他早就知道自己不会再考虑跟任何一个别的beta或omega共度人生，然而他不能也要求Sebastian这么快就做出决定。到底是终身大事呢。除了他压在自己心底悄悄的期盼，今日Chris是第一个提出这件事的人，他这才猛然察觉，尽管半年不算太长，爱，却已经太深太浓了。

当天傍晚他暗暗惦忖着Chris的话如约去牧师宅邸找Set约会时，他的小牧师却先提出一个让他有点意外的请求——两周后的礼拜天Sebastian要去华府隔河对望的阿灵顿国家公墓拜谒他两位父亲的墓，希望Tommy能同行。

他们都是大人了，时间也过去了那么多年，Sebastian提到双亲已经不会像儿时那般伤恸，焦糖色的眼底却依然难以自持地胧上些微悲意。Tommy赶忙一口应了，然后将爱人轻拥进怀里，心疼的同时又怦然心动：他知道Set回美国以来已经去过阿灵顿几次，这却是第一次要他陪同。Desmond和Smitty早就把Set当成家里的第二个孩子了，遗憾的是他没有机会认识Set的双亲。去墓前拜访恐怕代表着祈求双亲的在天之灵接纳和祝福他们两个人的爱情了吧？

不能不说……时间上真是个巧合。难道冥冥中也暗示了什么吗？

 

一月底的公墓即使公假周末人也极少。他们沿着绿荫间的小路上了军牧山******，离那座不大的纪念碑没多远两座并排的墓碑前，Sebastian停了下来。Tommy看到墓碑上不同的军阶、职位后面相同的姓氏……和卒难日。从林奇堡开车到特区的一路上，他们不可避免地谈到相关话题，Tommy才得知，由于当年战况胶着，美军【】方面好几个月后才得以返回事发地寻殓遇难者遗骸，加上朝【】军的罪行太过血腥，三十二名遇难者只残留三具勉强拼凑完整且鉴定出身份的遗体，大部分国葬棺椁都被严格禁止开棺凭吊，因为里面装的可能只是一片残骨、一件布满弹孔和血渍的军装。一年后国葬正式举行时，年幼的Sebastian不知道他拼命扑住不准那些军人们沉下墓穴的棺材里躺着的根本不是他的双亲——至少不是完整的。他只记得，那天一位满头白发的将军一脸肃穆却眼含着怜悯，将两面折了13次的三角形国旗放在他怀里，稚嫩的小手几乎抱不动那双份的沉重……

他捧上那两束带来的白色康乃馨，看着Set依次放在两座墓碑前。周围墓碑前散落可见的鲜红罂粟花和红白蓝三色花束是献给英雄的，可这他的爱人来探访的只是过早离开了他的父亲。Set是个特别安静的人，此时也没有一句话，只是低头看着那两块墓碑，或许他在心里默默对他的双亲说着什么，比如……告诉他们，这个年轻的alpha医生是他心许的爱人，他在一个南方小镇重新有了家，有了爱他的家人……

——叔叔，我会一辈子待他好。

alpha青年肃穆凝视着那两座墓碑上的名字，也在心里无声地这样发誓。

就在那一刹，北风卷着冬青枝头的残雪吹过，墓碑前的白色康乃馨花瓣在风里摇曳，像是某种来自天国的默许。Tommy心头悄然一震。他上前一步，轻拥住Set的腰侧，回应他的是依上肩头的柔软棕发。他们就这样，在Set双亲的墓前相拥默立了许久。

 

阿灵顿公墓的拜访让Tommy终于下定决心要求婚。按照当地的传统，求婚的准备适宜通常是alpha的兄弟或最亲密好友来商讨和帮忙。Tommy是独子，Hal叔叔家是三个表姊妹，所以Chris当仁不让地承担起这一神圣使命。这个和Tommy情同手足的alpha男孩最清楚，他的好哥们儿在中学把其他同学谈恋爱的时间和精力都用在图书馆和实验室了，并且其中还有一部分（虽然是很少的一部分，这必须指出）花在了考试前帮他补习数理化好让他不挂科，所以从时间地点的选择、戒指的款式到求婚词，文艺的未来主编事无巨细全程陪伴指点。

他们家院墙边的花水木绽开第一朵粉白色小花那个周末，Chris陪他去华盛顿一家老字号的首饰订制店取回了他求婚用的戒指。Sebastian到底有一半英国名门血统，尽管并不偏好奢华的享受其实却很是喜爱一些精细雅致的小物件，显然在林奇堡，年轻牧师没什么机会得到此类愉悦的小奢侈——当然，Set对此没有任何抱怨；实际上他总是表现得特别满足，好像他跟Tommy一样，也是上着公立学校、吃着五美分一块的粗制糖果长大的小镇男孩。可这终身一枚、跟随一生的结婚戒指，Tommy决定倾尽所有也要给爱人最好的。那家店是家传的手艺，据说是最早来到新英格兰的首饰工匠之一，祖先在父国曾为王室服务。战后年轻人都追求新生代名牌，偏偏Chris发现了他家的故事，怀着仰慕写了一篇报道，从此跟老店主结下善缘，因为纯手工做工极细腻，现在订单已经排到半年后，亏了Chris的情面，才让他插了这么一单。

两个年轻人整个回程都处在兴奋过度中，Chris在Doss-Ryker家门口停车时都没刹住，一脚油门撞倒了门口的信箱。Tommy狼吞虎咽塞完了daddy留给他的晚餐，庆幸着papa和daddy对他“跟Chris去特区玩了一天”的说辞没抱任何怀疑，三步并作两步蹿回自己房间，赶紧从口袋里把钻蓝色天鹅绒面的小戒指盒掏出来，塞到枕套里之前还不放心地打开查看了戒指确实安然无恙还躺在里面。年轻人砰砰乱跳的心中充满了甜蜜的喜悦。Chris说服他在六月初求婚，那时玫瑰开的正艳，林奇堡不远有个小镇的玫瑰种植园全州知名，前几年新开了一家坐落在玫瑰园一隅的高级餐厅，花季的浪漫晚餐还上过纽约的时尚、美食杂志，在那儿求婚再好不过。

是夜，年轻医生伴着他的戒指沉入梦乡时，觉得上帝和生活都对他真好。

而第二天一清早，现实就用最残酷的一种方式让他忽地意识到，那些电影里急转直下、从天堂到地域的人生体验，并不只是文艺创作。

Dr.Doss-Ryker在那天早晨第一次被迫宣布了自己病人的死亡。

两个八岁alpha男孩逃学跑到市郊工厂区的一座废弃厂房里胡闹，其中一个爬上车间悬楼，年久失修的楼板塌陷，残砖碎瓦和随着掉下的各种杂物将跌落楼底的男孩深埋了四十分钟，紧急救护人员送到林奇堡医院时出现了急性右心衰的症状，Desmond是收治的儿科急诊护士，在做出重度开放性胸外伤胸、骨粉碎性骨折、肺塌陷和脾脏破裂的初诊判断后，当值的紧急外科手术医师Tommy立刻被传呼去了手术室。孩子伤的太重，从急救员赶到就再没恢复意识，中间还曾心跳停止一次，气氛凝重得快要凭空滴下冷水的手术室里，除了阅历尚浅的主刀医生，年长的护士和辅助人员其实一开始就预感到不详。果然开胸后很快发现高坠创伤造成胸部闭合伤导致的三尖瓣瓣叶重度撕裂。那个年代瓣膜置换还没有投入临床医学，和所有当时的医生一样，Tommy只能尽最大的努力进行异位固定和修补， 然而手术过程中出现了大规模内出血，孩子还是死在了手术台上。他们使用了所有允许的急救手段，做了将近40分钟的CPR后，护士们和助理医师已经在监控仪发出的水平鸣音中面面相觑，没有医生最后的命令，没人敢停手，都求助似的望向Desmond*******。后者无声叹了口气，除去手套，拍拍Tommy还在按压那颗早已停跳的心脏的手臂：“Dr.Doss-Ryker，已经41分钟了。请别让他……再多受罪吧……”

年轻医生就像没听到，手上的动作丝毫没有停止。Desmond知道每个医护人员都必须经历这残酷而不可避免的“第一课”，这是作为父亲他没法将儿子护在羽翼之下替他遮挡和承担的。所以无论怎么心疼，他只能在心里祈祷，求主帮他的孩子坚强。

“Doctor，”他加重了口气，坚决地按住了年轻人沾满鲜血的双手，“你必须得宣布(call it)了，Doctor。”

那两声刻意强调的Doctor，终于让Tommy抬起头来，他恍了恍神，然后察觉所有人的目光都集中在他脸上，并无指责，甚至带着一丝同情……大概是自幼时的习惯使然，他几乎是立刻在这些目光中寻找父亲的——那双棕眸依然漾着他熟悉的温柔宁静，让他恢复了大半的清醒；随即意识到他不再是个可以在受到打击时扑倒父亲怀里求安慰的小孩子了。作为主刀医生，他还有没完成的责任，还需要稳定这个医疗团队的情绪，做好善后。生咽了一下，他缓缓扯下口罩，抬头看了一眼手术室墙上的电子钟。

“死亡时间……上午11点23分。”

依照惯例，手术室内所有的医护人员停手，关掉仪器，为不幸逝去的幼小生命静默二十秒，然后护士们开始为死者做后续清洗处理工作。等Desmond得以抽身离开，在医疗清洁区找到刚刚脱下手术隔离服匆匆清洗过的Tommy，还没来得及开口说什么，一名前台护士就进来说，警方已经找到那男孩儿在临镇工作的母亲将她带来医院。

Desmond看着Tommy本就沉重的神色更加苍白了一分，几乎克制不住地想问儿子要不要他陪着去告知家属，可他知道他决不能问出这句话——现在他应该给予这年轻人的，是护士对医生的尊重和信任，而不是父亲对孩子的过度保护。

等他再次能抽出空来在外科办公室找到Tommy，已经快到午餐时间了。年轻医生从厚厚的病案文件中抬头，那神态表情竟酷似他的alpha父亲年轻时遇到了难处还逞强不肯坦白相告的样子。

“我让daddy担心了吧。”

就连开场白也几乎一模一样。

Desmond叹了口气：“你真像你papa，Tommy。”

——像他一样，在年轻的时候，因为爱着一个人，在自己肩头加上近乎严厉的责任感，总觉得偶尔来自善良的脆弱等于软弱，生怕自己不是一个强大的alpha就配不上那个人。可是，谁说爱，和同样爱着你的那个人，不允许这样的脆弱善感、只一味要求你的坚强保护？

当然，他不会说出后面的心思。这些alpha啊，傻傻的让人又气又心疼。

中年beta上前按了一下儿子的肩膀：“急诊主任已经把候补值班医生叫来了，明天早上之前，你不用来医院。回家休息一下吧，Tommy，你需要这个。”这是医院的惯例，出于对新医生的体谅和保护，也是心理健康的客观需要。Tommy当然知道，所以没有立刻出言反驳，可到底还是犹豫的，依然坐在办公桌后垂着眼睛没动。

“听话，Tommy。回去好好睡一觉。或者你愿意，去找Set聊聊也好。”

听到爱人的名字，年轻医生的蓝眼睛里有一瞬间的畏惧，他心细如丝的beta父亲自然看在眼里——他知道，Tommy怕的当然不是Set，而是会让爱人失望的假设。

最终他还是成功把Tommy“赶”出了办公室。在窗口看着alpha男孩走出医院大门的背影，Desmond摇摇头，拿起了电话听筒。

 

Sebastian在牧师办公室接听完电话，跟值班的执事匆匆交代一声就匆匆往外跑，已经到了教堂大门口，无意间在街对面的商店橱窗上看到自己不甚清晰的倒影，忽地停下了脚步。

他又折了回去，不过并不是回教堂的办公室，而是后面的牧师宅邸。他知道自己得换掉身上的牧师制服——这不是教区居民家访，他也不是以教区牧师的身份去引导和劝解他的信众。今天，从这一刻起，他只是一名普通alpha青年的爱人、伴侣，应该携带的不是圣经和说教，而是全部的爱，以及聆听、安慰和陪伴。

从客厅穿过时，仿佛有着心灵感应般的，他下意识地从落地窗往花园里瞥了一眼，结果就看到急着要去见的那个人，这会儿正低头坐在后院那架秋千上。不知为什么，有些心疼之余，他也稍许地放了心，甚至有那么一点点似乎不合时宜的小欣慰：他已经是Tommy在难过的时候会第一个想到的人，这认知让他的心甚至悄然雀跃了一秒。

天生肤色略显苍白的足尖，趾骨棱角清耸却不过分尖锐，随意卷起的黑色长裤裤管下瘦削匀细的脚踝——Tommy抬头，熟悉的微笑让他从手术室出来就一直冰凉的掌心一下子重新有了暖意。还是因为过于清瘦的身形有些飘忽的雪白衬衫，甜如焦糖的漂亮棕眸，好像回到他们二十年前的初遇，只是秋千上默默伤心着的人换了个儿。

Sebastian蹲下来半跪在草地上，右手自然而然地扶在爱人的膝上，并不催着问什么，只是如常温柔地静静看着他，让他在那对小小的瞳孔中，看到整个世界的包容。

两个年轻人就这样不知道待了多久，除了老旧的秋千吊索偶尔发出的吱呀声，整个花园杳然无声，就像只属于他们的小天堂。终于，难以开口的沉重话题被磕磕巴巴地拼组起来。

“……他还那么小，人生还没开始，不应该是他的，对吗，Set？不应该是他的……”

“那孩子的妈妈拉着我，声嘶力竭地哭喊，质问我为什么不救她的儿子……我怎么会不救他呢，Set，你相信我吗？我真的尽了力，可我就是没能……我要怎么告诉她啊，我没办法……所有的解释听上去都会像借口，我有什么借口呢？医生的天职就是救死扶伤不是吗？可我没做到……”

在耐心等他将这些压抑的茫然委屈倾倒而尽之后，一双总因职业关系浸着古旧纸张和熏香气息的掌心轻轻捧起他的脸。Tommy仰起脸的一瞬间，淡金的光浸覆着他每一寸肌肤和灵魂，或许是午后的太阳，或许是爱人的注视，恍惚中他分不清……也许，本来就没有什么区别。因为它们都是那么温暖，有着医院和药物没法提供的治愈力量。

“我相信，Tommy，我一直都相信，”Set看着他的眼睛，柔声道，“还记得吗，我告诉你，当教父告诉我你做了医生，我一点儿都不惊讶，哪怕自己还是个小孩子的时候，看到受伤的人，你也总是毫不犹豫地一个站出来帮助他们。不只是我，林奇堡的人们都这样相信，包括……今天那个可怜的孩子。”注意到爱人眼中瞬间的一黯，出于beta的安抚本能似的，他在对方眉心轻印上一吻，“在他有意识的最后一刻，会记得这个医生大哥哥竭近全力救他，一直都没放弃……你让死亡变得不再那么孤单恐怖，你让一个孩子离开这个世界的时候少了一分痛苦，多了些许安慰，这就是‘救死扶伤’了，亲爱的，你已经毫无指摘地履行了医者的誓言，尽到了自己的职分。”

Tommy凝望了他几秒钟，忽然紧紧搂住他的腰——或许是太激动，根本没想到要控制着力道，撞得他腰腹生疼，可Sebastian没躲，嘴唇因为疼痛哆嗦了一下，抚摸着爱人后背的手却如常轻柔。

“我多怕你会对我失望，你会不喜欢我了，Set……那我真的就、就不知道如何是好了……”

年轻的牧师唇角轻轻一挑，无奈又心疼地揉揉自己alpha男友那头浓密的金发：“你得对我多点儿信心，对我们多点儿信心，Tommy，‘爱’是个很认真的誓言啊。”

“没有人会喜欢一个软弱的、多愁善感的alpha。”Tommy的声音闷闷地埋在他白衬衫的布料中。Set按着他的肩膀稍稍推开他，让他与自己四目相对，看着他的眼睛，认认真真地说：

“你伤心不是因为软弱，是因为善良，Tommy。一个从不会对别人的苦难感同身受、伤心落泪的alpha并不强大，而是懦弱可悲的。你自责是因为你的责任感，你难过是因为太想去保护和拯救，我怎么会对一个这样的alpha失望呢。”

“可我还说，我会永远保护你，结果还要你来安慰我……”年轻alpha难堪地低下头。他的爱人笑了，半蹲下身子，扶着他的双肩与他平视。

“两个人相爱、结合，不就是要相互扶持、彼此安慰鼓励的嘛。”那双焦糖色的清澈眼眸像暖暖的甜红茶，“不是alpha就必须坚无不摧，也没有那一方必须独挡一切而另一方只能躲在身后，两个人并肩站在一起面对才最强大。我脆弱的时候你就保护我，你疲惫的时候我就照顾你，好吗？”

上帝啊，不能更好。

他少年时曾经听Hal叔叔说过，当年papa去外公家向外公提出要跟daddy结婚，被外公不客气地嘲讽了一通，还说了好多将来他们俩要是结婚daddy会过得多么惨之类的话。“那后来papa是怎么让grandpa同意的？”少年alpha好奇地问。

“直到你出生，老头子也没同意，哈哈哈！”他Hal叔叔拍着沙发扶手大笑，“你daddy那天，比alpha还alpha，直接就拉起你papa的手，高高扬着头怼了一句‘You don't know that.’，把屋子里我们三个alpha都镇住了，哈哈！婚礼你外公都赌气没去，结果他们俩还不是好好过了半辈子。你们家啊，户籍登记上的一家之主是你papa没错，可真正的主心骨，绝对是你daddy。”

其实Tommy一直觉得难以相信，别人口中那个“手无寸铁只身勇救75名战友”的孤胆英雄，是自己那平常总是温言软语、好脾气的beta父亲，直到Hal叔叔跟他说了这古早逸闻。或许法律给予了alpha更多权力——公平的或不公平的，善意或恶意的；但是，没有什么律法典章能规定或强令谁爱的多、谁爱的少，更没法决定谁爱得更加坚强从容。并不只是Hal叔叔的谈笑，从他记事以来这二十多年，Tommy很清楚地确知，daddy就是他们家的心脏，让这个家平稳有力地跳动不息。在这个比omega还和善柔顺的beta身上，Tommy从小看到的看到的是比所有alpha都要坚忍不拔、深沉无私的爱。

而这个晴好的午后，他在自己的beta恋人身上，看到了同样温柔而强大的爱。他忽然有点儿走神，想着当年papa是不是就在这样恍然而悟的一瞬间，决定要向daddy求婚？

年轻牧师显然并没法读到爱人心中这么多思绪，只是很欣慰，第二天清晨他和每天一样在后院的秋千上读书时，走到他身边轻轻扣住他扶在吊索上右手的alpha青年，略抱羞赧的微笑已经是清朗的了。

不需要问什么或说什么，Sebastian知道这一关，他们并肩走过去了。这就足够了。于是他带着点儿促狭的顽皮，歪头扬起眼梢，朝自己的男友一笑。Tommy也露出撒娇似的表情，一把揽住腰背就势蹭上秋千的橡木板座椅：“我也要坐！”

Set扔掉书，伸手就去刮他脸颊：“小时候你还知道谦让呢，现在倒跟我抢！羞不羞？”

“不跟你抢呀，我们一起坐嘛……”

“这么小，坐不下两个人！”

“那，我抱你就坐的下。”

“不行……”beta青年的脸淡淡泛着红，一把推开他，“这秋千架已经好老了，经不住分量，吊索会断。”

刚才还像只金毛幼犬一般缠着他胡闹的alpha青年，听到这话却一呆，手下的动作也停了下来，倒叫他不知所措了：“怎么了，Tommy？”

他的爱人骤然回神，咧着嘴笑了推说没说，眼中却闪过一抹格外明亮的光影，让他有点不解，却也没太放在心上。

他没想到，那不经意的一句嬉笑之言，带给他——他们两个人，一场美好到刻骨铭心的求婚。

五月的第一个周末，平常除了应邀出席退伍老兵活动极少出远门的Desmond忽然决定想去华府走走，奇怪的是没有让Smitty或Tommy同行，而是邀Sebastian单独陪伴。现在Sebastian差不多就是他们家的另一个孩子，所以beta男孩并没有什么疑虑就立刻答应了。他们一清早就驾车出发，在首都度过了十分快乐轻松的一个周日。中午在一家餐厅吃饭时，omega女服务员笑着对Desmond夸赞：“先生，您的儿子真是英俊又孝顺，现在肯陪父母过周末的年轻人可不多了。” 他们同时愣了一下，然后Set先为这小误会不好意思了，他偷偷看了一眼Desmond叔叔，对方却安然朝他一笑，目光中是属于父亲的疼爱和骄傲。他听到Desmond叔叔笑着对那女服务员说道：“谢谢您，女士。没错，我家Set是个好孩子，我是被上帝厚爱的人呢。”

Sebastian忽然觉得眼眶湿湿地温热起来，Desmond从小餐桌对面伸过手，温柔地拍拍他的右手。一切都像是一对亲父子之间习以为常、无比自然的互动，何况两个男性beta都是栗发棕眸，眉眼间又有着几分微妙的相像。他们收获了餐厅里一些中老年顾客羡慕的注目礼，没有一个人能够看得出他们其实并非血亲。

因为Desmond提出去看看华盛顿纪念碑上灯后的夜景，他们快半夜了才回到林奇堡。一般回家晚了他就直接上楼洗澡然后睡觉，这天也不例外。躺在床上进入梦乡前的最后一秒，年轻的beta牧师还想着明天见了Tommy要把中午在餐厅的经历讲给他。

第二天清晨，在林奇堡醒来之前，跟来到这个小城一年以来的每个晴天无异，Sebastian夹着一本书推开客厅通往后花园的落地窗，却被眼前的景象——和人——惊住了。

他的alpha恋人迎着他微笑，纯净晨曦洒落在他的发梢、肩头，柔软浓密的金发闪闪发亮，一双冰蓝眼睛好像一尘不染的深海。他再熟悉不过的小镇男孩，此刻就像童话里高贵帅气的王子，在灿烂阳光里朝他款款伸出手。

“Set。”

Sebastian有点恍惚地从落地窗阴影处走像外面的草坪，忽然洒了满脸的明媚光线有点猝不及防地晃到他的眼睛，他定了定神，发现Tommy身边的秋千架似乎有什么不一样……好像换了一架是的。从形制和大小，他能看出还是原来的那架，可钢架斑驳的油漆被重新刷上了和花园相配的淡绿色，以前有些生锈的铁质吊索似乎换成了更结实的，也漆成同样崭新的绿色，最明显的是座椅——简单的橡木板换成了一只真正的双人原木秋千椅，有着流线优美的扶手，更另他惊讶的是，两条吊索和椅背上， 各用蓝白色宽缎带系了一朵漂亮的蝴蝶结，可今天并不是什么节日或特殊日子啊……他有些困惑地转向Tommy，这才注意到，他的爱人在这个普通的工作日清晨，穿着笔挺的黑色西装配雪白的绸衬衫，花式折法的口袋巾竟是粉白色的，手里还握着一枝枝茎修长的未开白色花蕾，就像要去求婚……

——上帝啊！难道——

他被这个想法吓了一跳，瞪大眼睛望着Tommy，甚至动都不敢动一下。仿佛看出了他的心思，年轻的alpha医生深深吸了口气，好像给自己鼓劲儿似的，缓缓走到他跟前，在他身侧，牵住了他的手。

“你说秋千太老旧了经不住重量，我请专业的工人看过了，钢架还很结实，我们再用几十年都没问题，只是上面的横梁老化锈蚀了，我请人换了特别结实的，弗吉尼亚最好的钢材，还有吊索，是造太空梭的材料，绝不会再断；你说坐不下两个人，我也换了更大更舒服的新座椅，店里的人告诉我，将来我们带孩子一起坐也没问题。”

——他在说什么呀……孩子？……真的是他想的那样吗？

Sebastian毫无准备，心跳骤然加快，偏偏Tommy就在这一秒，将他的手握的更紧，贴在了自己心口。年轻牧师这才感到指尖下的另一颗心脏也跳的那么剧烈，却和此刻他的心率是同样的节奏。

“Set，”alpha向他递上那枝尖端染着一抹浅浅红晕的奶油色花蕾，“这不是Chris事先为我物色好的求婚地点，他挑的更华丽更浪漫，可前几天我忽然知道了，这里才是我想向你……我应该向你求婚的地方。亲爱的，20年前看着你伤心而没法做什么的那个小男孩儿长大了，已经知道应该为自己爱的人做什么，并希望成为那个和你并肩站在一起的alpha。虽然他还有很多需要学习的事——比如学着做丈夫和父亲，但是他懂得爱，想用一生去爱你。你说不够的，我会立刻补足，你说不好的，我全数改正，我让你觉得安全、充足、美满，将来如果你……你喜欢孩子、你想要……我也会让我们的孩子安全幸福地长大，在你们需要的时候永远陪在你们身边。”

那个词终于被有点紧张却大大方方地说了出来，这下需要深呼吸的换成Set了——可他的爱人没给他时间这么做。因为，在Set还没来得及看清，一只小小的深蓝色天鹅绒面盒子已经捧在了Tommy的掌心，下一秒，他善良的、英俊美好的alpha恋人在他面前单膝跪下。

“Sebastian Rodrigues，你愿意和我结婚吗？”

整个时间和空间都在耳畔静止了。一切都柔化成调色盘里被水混合又冲淡后缤纷颜色背景，明快却遥远，只有这单膝跪地的alpha青年，和那架焕然一新的秋千无比清晰地存在着。他的爱人额头都紧张得冒出汗珠，无比忐忑地期待他的答案，眼中却含着让他心安的温柔笑意，耐心地等待。

“所以……”beta青年有点儿不好意思地低头看看手里那枝还凝着露珠的奶白花蕾，“最甜最纯净的爱？”

爱人的心有灵犀让Tommy欣喜一笑，赶紧深情又一丝不苟地右手按在心口发誓：“十二分的全心全意（with all my heart and then some）。”*********

“我得诚实地告诉你，Tommy，”上帝作证，他现在除了“我愿意”根本不想说任何别的什么，可他知道他必须在答应之前坦诚地和Tommy说清楚——他并不觉得会让Tommy退缩，可还是情不自禁有些紧张，“作为一个alpha，选择一名牧师做你的配偶不是件容易的事，跟别的多数beta和omega可以一心一意相夫教子不同，你的丈夫需要把心分很大一部分来爱上帝、侍奉神的教会。你……你能接受吗？”

“我能。并且会绝对尊重。”那双蓝眼睛真诚又热烈，“虽然没有你和我daddy那么虔敬，但我也从小就信主，上帝准许，以祂的仆人为我婚许，是我无上的荣幸。我为你和你的工作骄傲，Set，我理解和支持你的事业，就像你理解、支持我的。”

他的爱人近乎虔诚地仰望着他：“我希望成为你的alpha，你的丈夫，但更重要的是，做你的爱人和家人，和你并肩站在一起。”

焦糖色的漂亮眼睛一眨也不眨地安静凝视了他半分钟。Tommy每一秒都能清楚地听到他们两个人的心跳、Set凝重的喘息，看到爱人单薄胸口不同平常的急烈起伏。然后，一个微笑格外清晰地绽放在年轻牧师的唇角，依然带着浓重英国口音的好听声音却有些哽咽了。

“那么……我愿意，Thomas Doss-Ryker，我愿意！”

幸福其实早就等在门口，可大门猛一开打的一瞬，喜悦和激动依然铺天盖地，好像漫天的玫瑰花瓣儿，淹没他们年轻的心，让他们甜蜜地慌乱了手脚。Tommy就这么呆了好一会儿，才彻底消化并确信了刚才自己听到的，傻笑着意识到刚刚答应了求婚的beta青年还在充满期待又难为情地看着他，这才想起戒指还在戒指盒里呢！他赶紧拿出来为Set戴在手上——感谢外科医生的职业本能，即使狂喜和感动到语无伦次，手也没有抖一下，动作一气呵成。然后站起身来，他拥住自己的未婚夫，深情望进对方的瞳孔深处，吻上了那玫瑰色的双唇。

“我爱你，Set。”

“我也爱你。”

作为彼此未婚夫的第一个吻绵长而炽热，等好不容易分开的时候，两个人都快窒息了。Set依伏在Tommy厚实的胸膛上，待呼吸稍稍匀稳，抬头微红着脸颊小声道：“还有件事……”

“Set，你、你两分钟前才答应的！”Tommy的表情几乎可以用惊恐来形容，年轻的alpha脸都白了，“不许反悔啊啊啊——”

年轻牧师真真的哭笑不得：“你想什么呢，谁要反悔了——我是说，”他顿了一下，语气中带了些害羞和小心翼翼，“如果我婚后想改用夫姓，你会愿意吗？”

这不是什么至关紧要的事，可Tommy真的完全没料到。虽然omega婚后还是改从alpha伴侣姓氏的比较多，但战后与alpha成婚的男性beta却已经有不少选择沿用婚前姓氏，他的beta父亲就一直没有改姓。现在婚后改姓的男性beta更是越来越少了。何况Rodrigues是南方名门望族，这个姓氏暗示着高贵血统，Sebastian似乎没有理由要放弃；Tommy更没有这种过分保守的大alpha主义表露，Set不应该觉得从他这里受到了什么暗示。所以他有些不解，想了想却依然老老实实地回道：“我当然完全没问题，也会很开心——可你一定要相信，亲爱的，除非是你自己的心愿，不然，这完全不是必要的，我不是那种脑子生锈的alpha癌晚期，我daddy和papa也不是老顽固。没有人要求你这样做。”

Sebastian点点头，温柔而确定地朝他笑笑：“我知道，Tommy。没有人要求我，是我自己想要这样，可以吗？”

“当然！”就算时代再进步、思想再开明，你的beta伴侣主动愿意跟从你的姓氏，没有一个alpha不会因此多少感到欢喜，不过Tommy还是追问了一句，“你确定吗，Set，要不要仔细考虑一下？我是说……Rodrigues是有名望的大家族……”

掩饰在喜悦气氛之下的伤感眼神只是一闪而过，却没有逃过Tommy的眼睛，他看着Set垂了一下睫毛。

“那个‘有名望的大家族’并没有爱，Tommy，他们也从来没有把我当做过那个大家族的一员。”beta青年抬起眼帘，目光重新晴朗了，“可你，还有Desmond叔叔和Smitty叔叔，从一开始就把我当家人来爱和照顾。让我彻底的、各种意义上的成为这个家的成员吧，好吗？”

没有人会对这样的请求说不好。

Tommy将爱人拥进怀里，轻吻着对方的睫毛：“你本来就是我们的家人，我的家人，Set，无论发生任何事都不会变。”

松子糖微涩的清香气息安静和悦地包围着他，淡淡的却甜在心里。他想起自己壮着胆子来教堂找Set表白的那天，说Set身上有松子糖的香味，还被笑诘身为医生却不知道beta是没有信息素的…… 一转眼，已经是一年了，当年像油画中的绝美天使，如今成了他的爱人和未婚夫。

我知道的啊——他看着Set笑，在心里甜甜地想——可那才不是什么信息素，那是爱的气息，是我们将来要一起度过的漫长人生里，每一天的滋味，Set宝贝儿。

 

Desmond在厨房朝着院子的窗口洗着新鲜的苹果，Smitty哼着一支不太着调的旧军歌，随性摆着早餐桌上的餐具。中年beta听见由远而近的低声笑语，抬头看见Tommy和Set紧紧挨在一起走进院子，两个年轻的目光那一瞬间也恰好与他相对。似乎感知到父亲眼神中焦急的期待，Tommy停下来，笑着抬起小臂给自己的daddy看。

两个年轻人的手臂像依偎纠缠着生长的两株修长漂亮的枝条，Tommy的右手与Set的左手十指紧扣，可Set无名指上那枚亮闪闪的婚戒，映亮了他的两个孩子幸福而有点害羞的笑容，那是阳光底下最美的一道风景，让他的心都甜甜地融化。

听到爱人一声又惊又喜的呼唤，他的alpha大步奔到身边，朝窗外一望，立刻露出同样惊喜而欣慰的笑容。大手握住Desmond这么多年依然削痩如玉米杆的手腕，轻轻拿走他手里还攥着的一个水淋淋的红苹果，Smitty赶在孩子们进门之前，望住那双琥珀色的鹿眼，深情地吻了下去。

钢锯岭的故事，并没有在他的小医务兵将他抱在怀里、跳下断崖的那一刻完结。相反的，从那一秒，他们的人生才真真正正的因为彼此、为了彼此而开始了，并且生生不息地延续下去，以最坚强也最温暖的方式。

并没有过了很久……当他膝头坐着一个棕色卷发的大眼睛小姑娘，怀里还依偎着一个金发碧眼的小男孩儿，两个孩子都奶声奶气缠着Smitty爷爷讲故事的时候，他望着一旁带着老花眼镜、如常恬静微笑的爱人，面前恍惚的依然是那赢了体能训练比赛后，朝他淘气扬眉一笑的小医务兵，目光纯净，唇角轻灵，有如自弗吉尼亚种植园乘着蕙风漂洋过海落在他掌心的一片苹果花瓣儿，甜在心里最柔软的那个地方。

“在你们还没出生、你们的papa和daddy也还没出生的时候，美国勇敢的战士们在远方的一座小岛，打一场艰难的战斗，很多战士受了伤，他们很痛苦，很害怕。这是时候，一位天使从天而降，医治了他们的伤口，对他们说，‘我就在这儿陪着你，我哪儿也不去’……”

 

———END———

* 繁星公园：蓝岭山脉北卡罗莱纳州境线上一处国家公园，内有同名天文观测台，是美国南部最佳观星和赏夜景自然景区之一。附近的梅兰社区学院与蓝岭山天文小组合作数十年，定期组织“天文之夜”等活动，如有需要可保证最多每12名观星游客即获得一位专业天文学人士的讲解和帮助。

**《乡村路带我回家》：乡村歌手John Denvor的经典民谣，发行于1971年。其中的歌词提到蓝岭山，“人间天堂，西弗吉尼亚。蓝岭山高，仙安多河喧哗。生命绵延，树一样挺拔，群山一样苍翠，风一样潇洒”。

*** 济慈的十四行诗《灿烂的星》前两句。传说这是济慈生命中最后一首诗。

**** 旧约·以赛亚书54：10——大山可以挪开，小山可以迁移，但我的爱必不离开你，我平安的约也不迁移。

*****《平衡的椭圆体》：美籍印度物理学家、1983年诺贝尔物理学奖得主钱德拉塞卡1969年出版的天体物理学著作。

****** 军牧山：位于阿灵顿国家公墓，山上有四座纪念碑，分别向一战中阵亡的天主教和基督教随军牧师、二战中阵亡的天主教、基督教和犹太教军牧致敬。很多阵亡或对军队有巨大贡献的军牧去世后安葬在此山。

******* 美国各州的医疗操作法规略有不同，2013年的AHA（全美心脏医学协会）报告显示，大多数州的规范操作要求进行38分钟CPR无心跳恢复时，医生才可以宣布死亡。在80年代初AHA的报告显示这个数据各州平均时长是28分钟。曾有过案例病人在CPR进行的第42分钟恢复了心跳起死回生。实际上不少医护和急救人员在面对儿童病患时进行的CPR时长会明显超过他们抢救成年病患的惯例。

******** 爱尔兰诗人John Boyle O'Reilly的诗歌《白玫瑰》：“红玫瑰呢喃着热情，白玫瑰倾诉着爱意/哦，白玫瑰是一只鸽子，红玫瑰是一只猎鹰 / 而我要送给你的，是一枝奶白花蕾 / 瓣尖上染着淡淡一抹红晕/ 因为当爱最甜最纯净，唇边的吻总有着渴慕之情。” 此诗在北美和爱尔兰都常被用于结婚纪念日和求婚，尤其所送的花是白玫瑰或白康乃馨花蕾时。

********* With all my heart and then some是原作中Desmond跟Dorothy求婚时的台词。Then some是南方一些州的俚语，作用是强调then some前面说的内容不但程度绝对真实，而且“那么说都是低估了”。例如with all my heart是全心全意的意思，加上then some就是发誓比全心全意还认真。


End file.
